Mortality Bites Back
by moring92
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe travel into the future in order to save Phoebe who is been given the death penalty in the year 2009 for killing a mortal man. However, the sisters learn that many things have changed in ten years.
1. Episode 1

The Charmed Ones in…

 **Mortality Bites Back**

 **Episode 1: THE REAL FUTURE (PART 1)**

(*EVERYTHING IN SEASON 1 IS CANON EXCEPT FOR ANDY'S DEATH. FIC TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 2 (1999-2000). THIS TAKES PLACE DURING EPISODE MORTALITY BITES.

"And you're sure that we have to do this?" Piper asked.

Prue and Phoebe both nodded.

"We can't let Phoebe die, Piper." Prue snapped.

Piper held up her hands defensively.

"I know that. It's just that Phoebe saw this premonition happening in 2009.

A lot of things can change in ten years." Piper said.

"A lot of things can stay the same too like Phoebe being dead." Prue said.

"Ok, can we please stop talking about me being dead please?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's just do this, ok? We've talked about it long enough." Prue said.

Prue and Phoebe stood opposite each other in a circle around The Book

of Shadows. Piper stood a few feet away from them.

"LEO!" Piper bellowed.

Prue and Phoebe both rolled their eyes.

"Seriously? You need a man to approve of your decisions?" Phoebe asked.

"Way to set women back fifty years." Prue added.

Piper rolled her eyes. Leo appeared shortly afterwards in orbs of light.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Phoebe saw a premonition of herself being killed in the future and

Prue thinks that we should go to the future in order to save future Phoebe

from dying. Is this a good idea or completely stupid?" Piper asked.

"I can't help you." Leo replied.

Piper rolled her eyes again.

"Leo? Why not? Don't tell me this is one of THEIR tests?" Piper asked.

"Ok, I won't tell you anything then. Good luck!" Leo answered.

"But-" Piper started to say.

Leo quickly orbed away. Piper groaned.

"Ok, so as we were saying…" Prue said.

"Okay, fine. You two win." Piper said.

She took her place in the middle of Prue and Phoebe and held their hands.

Prue took out a pen and wrote February 2009 on the page. When she

was finished, all three sisters spoke.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign. Then

our future selves we'll find, In another place and time."

Phoebe and Piper disappeared in an orb of purple and white light. Prue

disappeared in an orb of black light.

Piper found herself in the manor dressed in a sensible, white blouse and

her hair was curled.

"Prue? Phoebe?" Piper called out.

"Mom? Mom?"

Piper turned around.

"Huh?" She said.

"Mom? Did you pack my lunch?"

Piper was stunned. There was a boy with blonde hair, looking at her

and smiling.

"Oh."

Piper looked around and saw a paper bag on the table.

"Here it is. Have a nice day, ah, honey." Piper said.

He smiled at her and walked outside where a woman and her son

greeted him. The woman waved at Piper. Piper waved back.

Piper scratched her head.

"I have a son in the future? I suppose that's a good thing. I really

should've asked him what his name was. That would've been helpful."

Piper said to herself.

Piper heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was

another boy but his hair was brown.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe's on the news. Also, Melinda is sick." He said.

"I'll be up in a minute." Piper replied.

Piper went into the living room and turned on the television. The

picture quality was much nicer than Piper was used to.

On the television, a news anchor woman began speaking.

"Today is the day in which Phoebe Halliwell will be sent to death for

killing Cal Greene, a famous baseball player. She will be given the death

penalty for her crimes. I now take you to Nathaniel Pratt, who has a special

news bulletin." She said.

"Thank you. Let Phoebe Halliwell's death be a lesson to all you

witches still out there. We will find you and we will end you and your

evil, sinful ways permanently."

Piper switched off the television.

"Magic was exposed? What does this guy have to do with it? I need to find

Prue." Piper said.

Just then, someone orbed behind Piper. Piper jumped up in surprise.

She expected to see Leo but she didn't see him.

"Piper. We have to do something about this. I know the Elders won't

let us interfere, but we can't just let Phoebe die."

It was a woman. She was thin, pale and had curly, brown hair. Piper had no

idea who she was. Piper figured she'd play along since presumably her future

self knew this person.

"Yes, well. I don't know what to do about it. Did you see the news?

Witches are in danger of being killed. If we do any magic, we'll be in

danger." Piper said.

"I know. It's awful. I still can't believe this all started back in 1999. I

didn't even know you then. I can't remember a time where I didn't know you

and Phoebe." She said.

"Yeah, umm. Weird." Piper said.

"Mom, Melinda needs you."

"Hi, Chris. I can check on Melinda."

"Ok, then can you read me a story, Aunt Paige?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Paige answered. "I'll be back in a bit and then we're talking about

the Phoebe situation."

Paige walked up the stairs leaving Piper stunned.

Phoebe awoke in a prison cell. There was a half-eaten food tray on the

floor of her cell. She was dressed in a red and purple prison suit. She suddenly

heard a noise and looked up. Nathaniel walked towards the door of her cell

but did not enter it.

"I just came to give you one last chance to save your skin." He said.

"Nathaniel? Can you tell me what's going on? Why am I here?" Phoebe

asked.

"Funny. Real funny, witch. Tell me if there are any other witches in

your family. Is Piper a witch? Are her children witches?"

"You didn't answer me. Why am I in prison? What did I do?"

"Cal Greene is dead because of you." Nathaniel said.

"So my premonition did come true." Phoebe whispered to herself.

"I may be able to spare your life and even take time off your sentence

if you tell me if your sisters or anyone in your family are witches."

"I'm the only witch in my family. It's just me."

Nathaniel grimaced and groaned.

"You'd really die for them? They abandoned you. I've checked the

records. Neither of them have visited you in years. I even gave them the

chance to visit even though you're in a maximum security prison." He said.

"I'll bet that Cal Greene wasn't so innocent. I bet he did something

bad." Phoebe replied.

Nathaniel laughed.

"You have less than 24 hours and then you're dead. I'll be so happy

when that time comes."

With that last comment, he was gone. Phoebe took in a deep breath

and tried to absorb in everything that was happening. Piper and Prue hadn't

visited her in a while. Piper had kids and all witches were in danger in this

reality. She had also killed a baseball player but had no idea why.

"Okay. Your children are taken care of. Don't worry. I reminded them to

not use any magic, even in the house. You were right. It is way too risky." Paige

said.

Piper nodded.

"Okay, right. Well, listen. I'm sure you're very busy and I'm actually

looking for someone so I should be on my way." Piper said.

"Piper? Why are you in a rush? Phoebe's going to die tonight. We have

to do something. I haven't been able to get myself to see her and I know you

haven't either. It's just too risky. I know it was stupid of me to orb here but

it was the only way for me to get to you in time. I've been asked to help

supervise some cases in San Diego." Paige said.

Piper had no idea what Paige was talking about.

"I just have somewhere I need to be." Piper said.

She quickly ran to the door but was stopped in her tracks when she saw Leo.

He was dressed in all black and looked angry.

"Leo? I thought the Elders wanted you for something." Piper said.

"What? I haven't worked with the Elders in three years." Leo said.

"Yeah, The Elders don't need mortals for anything." Paige said.

Both Paige and Leo looked at her suspiciously.

"Ah, look I really need to go."

"Where are you going? Stay with us and figure out a plan to bust out

Phoebe." Paige said.

"I'm going to Bucklands to find Prue." Piper said.

Leo and Paige both exchanged looks with each other.

"Piper? Come on." Leo said.

"What? I'm serious. She's still working there, right?" Piper asked.

"Piper, Prue died eight years ago. You know that." Paige replied.

Piper's heart sank into her chest.

"WHAT?" Piper yelled.

Prue woke up in complete darkness. She lifted her hands up but they were

stopped by a wall.

"HELLO? HELLO! IS SOMEONE OUT THERE?" Prue yelled.

Prue waved her right hand and her entire body flew through the door

that had kept her casket inside. The casket broke and Prue dusted herself off

and stood up. She took in her surroundings and then turned around and read

a plaque. It stated: "Prue Halliwell – 1970-2001."

"I'm dead." Prue said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Episode 2

**Chapter Two: Execution Day**

Piper needed time to collect herself. There was just no way that this could be true.

There couldn't be a future without Prue being her older sister. She couldn't be the oldest.

There was no way.

Paige and Leo both looked at each other with concern written over their faces.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I just thought today was just another normal day. I

didn't realize that you performed the time-traveling spell. I don't remember you telling me

that you had." Paige replied.

Piper grimaced. She tried to show support for Paige but she still couldn't grasp the idea

that Prue would be dead in just two years and that she had a half-sister her whole life that she

didn't know about.

"I know this is incredibly shocking and confusing, but we do need to come up with a plan

to help Phoebe. She's being sentenced to death in just a few hours. If we don't find a way to

break her out of there, then she'll die. If the past version of Phoebe is in present Phoebe's

place, that may cause your version of Phoebe to die in the future." Leo said.

Piper sat down and put her hands on her temples.

"This is giving me a migraine. So you're telling me that if Phoebe from 1999 dies

in Phoebe from 2009's place, she will not be able to come back to the past with me?" Piper

asked.

Leo nodded.

"I can check with the elders but that's a real possibility." Leo said.

"So Phoebe's about to be sentenced to death and Prue is already dead? Hold on.

Prue is alive in 1999, where did she go?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea." Paige replied.

"Well, the spell takes you to inhabit the lives of your future selves, so Prue would've

returned to her old body." Leo answered.

"And where is Prue's body?" Piper asked.

"She's buried in a casket inside a cemetery." Paige answered.

"Eight years ago? She'd be…I'm sorry I can't say it. I'll just say not herself." Piper replied.

"Alright, let's just get oriented here. We can figure this out. Leo, why don't you check

with the elders about saving Phoebe. I'll take Piper to see if we can find out what happened to

1999 Prue. I hope you don't mind, but I'm kind of excited. I've never met Prue before. I was

always curious about who she was." Paige said.

"Well I'm not sure you'll get the chance to see her the way she used to be." Piper added.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I'll be back as soon as I can." Leo said.

Piper walked over to give Leo a kiss but Leo turned away.

"I'm sorry. I know this may be confusing for you but we got a divorce. I just can't kiss

you now. It would just be too painful." Leo replied.

"So my sisters are about to die and my boyfriend and I ended our relationship? My

future isn't so bright." Piper said, heartbroken.

Paige walked closer to Piper and put her hand on Piper's shoulder but Piper shrugged

her off. Leo orbed out of the home.

"I need you to hold my hand so I can take you to Prue." Paige said.

"Fine. Whatever." Piper replied.

"If it's any consolation, the three of us are very close in the future. Phoebe was with

us and we were the charmed ones together. Everything changed when Phoebe killed Cal, but

there were good times too." Paige offered.

"You just came in and replaced Prue, like she was nothing." Piper said.

Paige shook her head.

"No, not at all. She'll always be a Charmed one and she'll always be your sister. I

could never replace Prue but you needed my help. There has to be three Charmed ones." Paige

said.

"If you're looking for me to just embrace you as my sister and love you as much as I

love Prue, then you're going to be disappointed." Piper snapped.

Paige was visibly hurt by Piper's comments but she kept her hurt to herself.

"Let's just see Prue." Paige said solemnly.

Piper held out her hand to Paige. Paige orbed herself and Piper out of the manor.

Prue found it hard to breathe. She found it hard to move. All she could do was stare

at the plague that said she had died. She noticed the way her hands and legs looked. She

couldn't do much of anything. Her past life must've been enough of a spirit for her to move

and speak but that was about it. She was mostly deteriorated. She couldn't get herself to

look at a mirror. It was just too painful.

Prue jumped in shock as Piper and Paige orbed into the cemetery. Piper and Paige

both reacted in shock as they saw what Prue had become.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

"Prue, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Piper said.

She couldn't help but cry. This couldn't possibly be the future.

"I can help." Paige said.

"Who are you?" Prue snapped.

"I'll explain in just a minute, but I can help, alright? Trust me." Paige said.

Paige walked over to Prue's deteriorated body and made contact with her. She

closed her eyes and focused. Prue's form transformed from her rotting self into the

form of Daryl's wife.

Both Piper and Prue were shocked.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"It's called glamouring. It's fine, ok? It just changed Prue's appearance. It isn't

permanent, I can change it anytime."

Prue walked up to a mirror.

"So I look like Daryl's wife?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't turn you into your past self because you died. People would

expect witchcraft instantly. You couldn't look like Phoebe because she's in jail. Daryl's

wife moved with Daryl to the east coast four years ago. It could be possible that she

was back to visit but no one will notice or care either way. I figured you'd want to look

like a woman, it's better than what it was." Paige said.

Prue tried to adjust looking like Sheila but it just felt wrong. All of this just felt so wrong.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Prue asked.

Paige looked at Piper for a moment. Piper turned away and began crying.

"My name is Paige Matthews. I'm a witch and a whitelighter. I'm a hyphenate," Paige

joked. She tried to find some humor but realized it wasn't effective right now. "I am your

half-sister. We have the same mother. She had an affair with a whitelighter, a lot like what

Piper did. I'm not sure if you met him, his name is Sam." Paige said.

Prue and Piper both shrugged. Neither of them had met him yet.

"So you are our half-sister that we never knew about," Prue then paused. She

understood what this meant. "Oh, so that means you take my place in the power of three,

right? All I could think about was that Piper and Phoebe would be unprotected since the

Charmed ones would be over with my death, but it goes on with you in my place, isn't that

right?"

Paige nodded.

"Yes. I'm really sorry. We just miss each other. I never got the chance to meet you.

I'm really happy that I can meet you now at least." Paige said.

"This is just a lot to take in at the moment. I'm not sure how I can accept this.

How am I going to go back to 1999 knowing that I only have two years to live?"

"Maybe this is a good thing, I mean we can figure out exactly how Prue died and

stop it from happening." Piper said.

"Do you know how it happened? Or who did it?" Prue asked Paige.

Paige hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you about it." Paige said.

Prue and Piper both crossed their arms.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"Prue's death is fixed. It's an event in the fixed future. Look, I know this sounds

horrible and I'm so sorry but I'm not sure if I should tell you. Prue staying alive will change

the future timeline in possibly damaging ways." Paige said.

"This is a future that you want to protect? You want my sister to die, actually no,

you want both of my sisters to die? And for what? That things will stay the same? You

can help us save my sisters or I don't want anything to do with you. Your call." Piper replied.

Paige looked between Prue and Piper.

"Okay. Prue dies in the spring of 2001. A demon called Shax kills her. I don't remember

everything that happened but I do know that Phoebe traveled to the underworld and that

separated the three of you. If you don't want Prue's death to happen, then make sure that

Phoebe doesn't travel to the underworld on that day. All three of you need to be together

to vanquish Shax. Your powers won't work on him, only the vanquishing spell will work."

"Okay well that helps. Thank you." Piper said.

"Right now we need to save Phoebe. She doesn't have much time left." Paige said.

"Okay, well take us there. We are going to spring her out then." Prue said.

Paige nodded and held onto Prue and Piper's hands. She orbed them all out of the

cemetery.

Phoebe was in her cell, pacing back and forth. She hadn't heard anything from her

sisters or Leo and was now getting concerned. She thought that going into the future would

help her learn the truth about her vision and what she had done but all it had done was put

her life in danger. Phoebe heard a noise and stopped moving.

The door of the prison cell opened and several guards appeared in front of her. A

woman dressed in black greeted her.

"Phoebe Halliwell." She said.

"Yes?" Phoebe answered.

"Follow me." She replied.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"It's time." She answered.

Phoebe shuddered as several guards escorted her out of the cell and towards the

execution room. It was time. Execution Day.


	3. Episode 3

**EPISODE THREE: SAVE PHOEBE**

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I'll really try to do better, I promise. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, I read all of them and appreciate any feedback you may have. Thank you.**

Paige, Piper and Phoebe appeared outside of a large, concrete building.

"Are we here?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded.

"Yes, I would know this place anywhere. Some of the people that

I've had arrested were sent here to die." Paige replied.

"We can't let that happen to Phoebe." Piper said.

Paige and Prue both nodded.

"How can we possibly get her out? This place looks like it would be heavily

defended." Prue said.

Paige nodded.

"Yes, it is but I think you'll find that both of your powers have grown. Or,

at least I know that Piper's has. Did you know that you can blow things up

too?" Paige asked.

"I can?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded.

"You were just figuring out how to use that power when I first

met you. Wow, that feels so long ago."

Piper snorted.

"I'm sure."

"Prue, your powers may be better too now that you're alive anyway."

More people started to walk towards them. The sisters were so

busy with their conversation, they hadn't realized that they had orbed out

in broad daylight. They had been spotted.

"WITCHES!" Someone screamed.

"Piper, freeze them now." Paige said.

"I can't freeze all these people." Piper replied.

"Yes, you can. Your powers grew. Just trust me." Paige answered.

Piper held out her hands and everyone around them instantly froze.

Prue and Piper were both shocked. Paige wasn't shocked in the least.

"I told you." Paige added.

"I can't believe it." Piper said.

"Now, come on. The entrance is this way. The guards should be frozen

too."

Paige, Piper and Prue ran towards the doors. Sure enough, the guards

were frozen. The door however was locked and electrified.

"Okay, Prue this is your time now."

Prue raised her hand which blasted the door open.

"Alright, now take my hand." Paige said.

Paige orbed Prue and Piper past the electrified fence that had

blocked the door and into the building.

Suddenly, loud and red blaring lights were sounding.

"Alright, Piper, we're going to need another freeze here." Paige said.

Both Piper and Prue were both surprised at how calm Paige was.

She really must've been a Charmed one in all this time. Piper held up her

hands and froze the guards just as they were approaching them.

"This way." Paige said.

Phoebe took in a deep breath and studied her surroundings. She was

placed in a restrainer. The blinds were open so several pairs of eyes were

watching her.

Phoebe took in a deep breath. Phoebe briefly heard the sounds of

Nathaniel Pratt talking about the deaths and destruction of all witches.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I am a good witch. This is not who I am. I don't know if any of you

up there are listening, but I don't deserve this. I don't know why the

future version of myself would kill anyone, but this is Phoebe speaking

from 1999, I would never use my powers to hurt anyone, other than

stop demons who hurt innocents. I don't know what lesson you want

me to learn but I deserve to be saved. I can do more good for people

if you just let me return to my time." Phoebe said.

Phoebe wasn't sure what she expected to have happen but

nothing did happen. She sighed.

Suddenly, the door to Phoebe's left blasted open.

"Piper, freeze them!" Paige commanded.

Piper held out her hands and the audience members all froze.

Prue and Paige both ran in to help Phoebe.

"Sheila? What are you doing here? And who are you?" Phoebe

asked.

Piper then ran in.

"Oh, Piper. Can you tell me what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a very long story. Don't worry about it." Piper replied.

"Let's just get you out of these." Paige replied.

"Can you please tell me who you are? And Sheila, why are you

here? I guess the cat's out of the bag. We are witches." Phoebe said.

"I'm not Sheila. It's me, Prue." Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"It's true. This is Prue. Ask her something only Prue would know.

She'll get it." Piper said.

"What did you tell me after our car accident?" Phoebe asked.

"I said that I would never forgive myself for hurting you and that I

would never hurt you again for as long as I lived." Prue replied.

"It is you. That was word for word. I don't understand. Why do you

look like Sheila?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, Prue is dead in the future. She died in 2001." Piper said.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe said angrily.

Paige and Prue finally released the restraints and Phoebe stood

up.

"I know it's very hard to accept." Paige said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"I'm Paige, I'm your half-sister. We actually are quite close in the

future." Paige said, with a smile.

Phoebe shook her head.

"Are you actually smiling? Look, I don't know what kind of future is

happening here, but we are going home. This is not happening. Prue is

not going to die this early and I am not going to become a murderer. This

is not my reality!" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe, please. I'm just as angry as you are but Paige risked her

life to help us. We wouldn't have been able to come here and save you

if it hadn't been for her. It's not her fault. Apparently, she helps us

restore The Charmed Ones in the future. She saves both of our lives."

"At the end of Prue's? No, I'm sorry. This can't be real. Elders,

are you up there? Take me home. Just take me home. I should've never

gone to the future in the first place. I don't want to know what's going

to happen. I just want to go back to the present. I want to learn what

I can do to stop all of this from happening, please. Please!" Phoebe yelled.

Suddenly, Leo appeared in front of them.

"Leo? What's going on?" Piper asked.

"The Elders are going to take you three back to the present."

"They are?" Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded.

"They think that you've seen all you need to see. They were

very impressed with what Phoebe just said." Leo said.

"They were? I didn't even think they were listening." Phoebe replied.

"They do when they know it counts." Leo answered.

"So, we are just going to go back to the past and remember this

future? I'm going to know that in two years I'm going to die." Prue asked.

Leo started crying and shook his head.

"Prue, my heart is broken. I am so sorry but the Elders will take

your memories away of this moment. None of you will remember. Paige,

your timeline will remain the same. You will not know Piper or Phoebe

until you meet at Prue's funeral. You will never meet Prue. Piper and

Phoebe, you will be able to continue your destiny with Paige once

you grieve Prue's death. I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do to

stop Prue's death. It is inevitable."

Prue remained silent while both Piper and Phoebe started crying.

Paige cried as well but tried to hide her sadness as she didn't want

to upset her sisters anymore than was necessary.

"I don't want to go home. I'll stay right here if that means that

I can save Prue." Piper said.

"Her death can't be inevitable. We have to stop it." Phoebe said.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know of any other way. The Elders are going

to take you home now."

Paige walked up towards Prue.

"I'm really happy that we had this time. I'm sorry that you won't

remember but I will. You're just as much my sister as Piper or Phoebe.

I just wish I could've seen all of you, but this was good enough." Paige

said.

"Take care of them for me, okay?" Prue asked, in between sobs.

"I will." Paige replied.

Piper and Phoebe couldn't say a word to Paige.

"Until we meet again." Paige said to them.

They both ignored her. The three sisters disappeared in between

an orb of white lights. Paige and Leo both watched them disappear

and then orbed out of the room.

Phoebe was about to turn on the TV to watch the news. She hit

the button and noticed that the news report was from 2009, that was

strange. Suddenly, the TV power was cut off. Phoebe shrugged and then

walked into the kitchen. Prue and Piper were both looking out the window.

A very handsome man was outside watering his plants. Some of the

water from the hose got onto his shirt and into his hair. It was a very

sexy look. Prue and Piper both sighed as they enjoyed checking him out

together.

"Oh, Phoebe, was there something you were going to tell us?" Piper

asked.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, you just told us that you had a premonition about something?" Prue

asked.

"What? Oh no. I don't remember anymore. Say, who's that tall drink of

handsome?" Phoebe asked.

"Our new neighbor. He just moved across the street." Prue replied.

"I'm technically with Leo right now but it isn't wrong to look." Piper

answered.

"Well, I'm single. I may take a crack at it." Phoebe replied.

"Classic Freebie." Prue said with a smile.

"Hey, watch it!" Phoebe yelled.

Prue and Piper both laughed.

"Well, I should get to work. I don't know why I feel so tired." Prue

said.

"Yeah, I feel like we've had some big day but we only just woke up.

I'm going to go to the club." Piper said.

"Alright, well I will keep checking out Mr. Handsome over there."

Phoebe said.

Prue and Piper both laughed again. All was well, for now.


	4. Episode 4

**Chapter Four: The Chosen One (Part One)**

 **A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay. I'll really try to do better, I promise. This is part one of a two part story, so**

"Wait. Stop! You're going too fast."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a slowpoke."

The two men were running through an old cave just a few miles away from the bay.

The first men was out of breath while the second man was continuing to run. Suddenly, he

ran headfirst into a big boulder.

"Are you alright?" The one man asked.

"I think so. What the heck is this?"

The man was wearing a tool belt and took out a sculpting tool.

"I'm not sure. We should chip away it and find out. It looks 18th century. Could be

valuable."

The other man nodded and took out his own tool. They began chipping away it slowly.

However, it only took a few chips from their tool to release what was inside. A bright light

shown out of the boulder and a woman was released. She had fiery red hair and was dressed

in a red and golden dress.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"What?" The man asked.

"I can't believe this! Are you okay? How is this even possible?" The other man asked.

She ignored them.

"Where is my wand? I need my wand." She said.

"Sorry, what wand?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, you are of no use to me." She said.

She picked up some sand from the ground and pinched it twice. Instantly, the two men

turned into sand and fell to the ground.

The woman turned around and took out her snake which had been trapped with her

in the boulder as well.

"Find my wand. Kill anything and everything in your path." She told the snake.

The snake slithered out of the cave rapidly.

Prue heard a knock on the door. She looked up.

"Prue, I need to speak with you."

"Claire? What are you doing back here? I thought you quit." Prue replied.

Claire shook her head.

"I relocated briefly to Los Angeles, but I hated it. I asked for my job back and they gave

it to me, so I'm back here. Apparently, they couldn't find anyone who had the ability to be

tough. I clearly fit the bill."

"Yeah, no kidding." Prue said to herself.

"Look. I won't sugarcoat this. Bucklands is at an all-time low. Our company is desperate

to find revenue, which is why we're doing something a little bit different. I'm breaking everyone

up into teams of two. Each team will be given the task of raising ten-thousand dollars for

Bucklands. Take the clients assigned to you, appraise their items, and then find the highest

bid for your item. It's simple. Whoever raises the ten-thousand dollars the fastest will receive

a bonus. The losing team will lose their jobs."

"Lose their jobs? Seriously?" Prue asked.

"You don't see that as a problem, do you Ms. Halliwell? I've certainly heard that you're

one of the best employees that Buckland has. You would have to with an office like this to

yourself."

Prue nodded.

"Certainly, I am. I'm more than up to the task, Claire." Prue said.

"Wonderful. Now, get to it. By the way, may I introduce your partner, Jack Sheridan?"

A handsome man walked in the door. Prue might have found him attractive but she

was turned off by his apparent over-confidence.

"I like the place. Not too shabby. I could work in here." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Prue asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear? You two will be sharing an office together. It's part of the

partnership. You understand, of course." Claire said.

Prue gave a sarcastic half-smile.

"But, of course."

"Very well. Get to it. Your jobs are at stake." Claire said.

Claire left the room. Jack pulled up a chair towards Prue's desk and sat down.

"So, Prue is it? I've heard about you. I didn't realize you were this hot." Jack said.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"Don't waste your time. This is business." Prue replied.

"Oh, come on. Work doesn't have to be all business, does it?" Jack asked.

He stood up and walked closer to Prue. She groaned and shoved him away.

"Yes, it definitely does. Didn't you hear, Claire? Our jobs are at stake. I need to keep

mine and I'm going to get that bonus. You wouldn't believe me how many house repairs I need

done. I'll get it with or without your help."

"A woman on a mission? Just when I thought you couldn't get more hot…"

Prue groaned. An older woman walked in at that moment. Prue changed her demeanor

immediately.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell. It's nice to meet you, Ms.?"

"Ms. Adams. It's hard to hear Ms. After all these years of being married, but it is the

truth."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Prue said.

She smiled.

"You're very kind, dear but it's no problem. I was told to come in here by a very

headstrong woman."

Prue chuckled.

"Yes, that's my boss. Why don't you please have a seat and we can take a look at

what you brought." Prue said.

Ms. Adams walked over towards the seat by Prue's desk. Prue nudged Jack to get

up. Jack snorted and walked away. Ms. Adams took out a large box with a golden wand

inside. She handed it to Prue.

"I've had this wand in my house for quite some time. I just suddenly found it again and

thought to have it appraised. It's been in my family for generations." She said.

"Wow, this is very nice. It looks 18th century. This item is priceless, I'm sure that we

could find an excellent price for you, Ms. Adams." Prue said.

"I'm very happy to hear that." She said.

"Really? The items looks 17th century to me." Jack said.

Prue looked up at him.

"This is definitely 18th century. You must be mistaken." Prue said.

"Which one is it? It's important that I know. I've heard it's important to get the dates

right for the appraisal." Ms. Adams said.

"It's 17th century." Jack said.

"Please don't listen to my incompetent partner," Prue snapped angrily. "I assure you

that it's 18th century. Look, I can lock this item up in the vault tonight and we can meet

tomorrow to discuss an asking price. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. Thank you. You are sure that it will be safe? I'm a little anxious

leaving the wand."

"The vault is locked personally by myself at the end of the night and we have a security

guard who patrols the halls. It should be perfectly safe. We keep the item overnight to clean

it and to have other appraisers check the validity of it." Prue said.

"I understand. Well, I'll be off then. I'll be back tomorrow, say 9 AM?"

Prue smiled.

"9 Am it is then." She said.

Ms. Adams smiled and then left. Prue breathed in a sigh of relief.

"You almost blew this case. Just do me a favor and let me do all of the work." She

said.

"I knew I was wrong. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." Jack said.

"Seriously? You almost blew this case just to make me angry? How do you even

have a job?" Prue asked.

"I slept with the boss."

Prue snorted.

"You slept with Claire?" Prue asked.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Jack replied.

"Oh my god. I'm actually going to vomit. Just stay out of my way and we won't have

any problems. Now, I'm going to take this down to the safe. Can you just do me a favor and

not touch anything?"

"I won't touch anything. At least, not anything you can see."

Prue grimaced and walked away.

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm right here. What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Leo wants you." Phoebe replied.

Piper walked onto the porch where Phoebe and Leo were sitting.

"Leo? What do you want? I'm busy." Piper said.

"I wouldn't bother you unless it was super important." Leo said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Piper asked.

"The Elders want you to find someone known as the chosen one. A bad witch was

just freed and she's trying to find her wand. If she does, she'll be unstoppable. The only

chance to stop her is to find the chosen one who can vanquish her with the wand." Leo said.

"This actually sounds like something out of a story." Phoebe said.

"I assure you it's all real." Leo replied.

"Alright, so how do we find this chosen one?" Piper asked.

"Well, thankfully that'll be easy. He goes to school just in the area. Bayview Area

High School. His name is Joshua."

"So he's a high school kid? I don't understand. How can a high school kid stop

a powerful bad witch but we can't?" Phoebe asked.

"This bad witch's name is Tuatha and she's had a long history. She used to be a good

witch but she turned evil. No one knows why, but since she's so powerful, only a destined

mortal has the ability to stop her. It's just written that way." Leo said.

"Alright, well the club doesn't even open until nine. I could put my baking on hold.

Come on, Phoebe. Let's go to school." Piper said.

"So much for my swearing never to go back to school." Phoebe said.

"Piper, when you get back, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What about?" Piper asked.

"I'll just tell you later." Leo replied.

Piper shrugged. She and Phoebe left the manor while Leo orbed away.

Piper and Phoebe arrived at Bayview Area High School.

"How are we supposed to know what this kid looks like?" Piper asked.

The doors opened wide and several teenagers walked outside. A group of boys

were bullying another boy who was on the ground, trying to pick up his glasses. Another

boy suddenly stepped on his glasses and broke them.

"How much you want to bet that it's him?" Phoebe asked.

"He's the chosen one? Seriously?" Piper asked.

"It's not about brute strength, Piper. He probably has a good heart. Just like you do."

Piper smiled.

"What do you think Leo wanted to talk to me about?" Piper asked.

"Let's worry about that later." Phoebe answered.

Phoebe had a feeling what Leo had wanted to talk to Piper about but she kept her

mouth shut for the time being.

"Are you Joshua?" Phoebe asked.

Joshua nodded.

"How do you know my name?" Joshua asked.

"It's a long story, kid." Piper replied.

"And you three, beat it before we make you beat it." Phoebe yelled out.

The three boys instantly ran away.

"Thanks for that." Joshua said.

"Sorry about your glasses." Phoebe said.

She picked up the broken glasses and handed it to Joshua.

"That's alright. Don't worry about it." Joshua said.

"This may sound like quite a shock, but there's something that we need to tell you."

Piper said.

"What?" Joshua asked.

Prue returned to the Manor expecting to see one of her sisters. Instead, she was

greeted by no one. She quickly ran upstairs to check on the book of shadows. Suddenly, the

book opened to a page all by itself.

"That's strange." Prue commented to herself.

She walked over to the book to see what page it was on. On the left hand side, she

saw a picture of a demon and a description of him.

"Shax? The Source's personal assassin? I've never heard of him before."

Prue shut the book and walked away.

 **END PART ONE**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode Five: The Chosen One (Part Two)**

Piper and Phoebe were both sitting at a table at a coffee shop with

Joshua. Joshua was clutching his heart in shock. Piper and Phoebe both

looked over at each other with concern.

"I know that this is a lot to take in." Piper said.

"A lot to take in? I'm a savior? I've been a savior all this time? I don't

understand." Joshua said.

"Piper and I both know what it's like to be shocked by what our

destinies have in store for us. It's best not to question it, but to just accept

it. You can do so much good. Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot of

time. We need to find Tuatha quickly and stop her. However, it just has to be

you that stops her. We can't help you." Phoebe replied.

"Why not? You two are the witches here." Joshua said.

Piper shushed him.

"I know this is scary but we'll be right here to support you. Now we

have to go back to the Manor and get my sister. She can help us. From there,

we'll think of something." Piper said.

"How can I trust you? What if this is just some sort of joke?" Joshua

asked.

"Because if you don't trust us, I'm so sorry but you'll die. Tuatha will

find the wand and then she'll find you. Your life is in danger. The only way

to save yourself is to stop her. Trust us. If we really were trying to hurt you,

why would we come up with such an elaborate story?" Phoebe asked.

"Why would we offer you protection and try to save your life?" Piper

added.

Joshua nodded.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll go with you."

Piper, Phoebe and Joshua left the coffee shop.

Prue walked downstairs to her bedroom and plopped down on her

bed.

"Leo! Leo!" Prue yelled out.

Leo orbed down to Prue.

"Prue? What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" Prue asked.

Leo nodded.

"Sure. What's up?"

Prue sat up on her bed and sighed.

"I need you to go up there and ask the Elders if they've ever heard

of a demon named Shax. I don't know what it means but the book just

opened up to that page. I don't believe in coincidences not in this family.

Just please help me on this." Prue said.

"I will. Before I go, there's something I need to tell you. The Elders

believe that you or your sisters will come into possession of a magic wand.

If you do, give it to a boy named Joshua. Piper and Phoebe went to find

him. It's very important that you don't let the wand go into the wrong hands."

"That's strange. A woman came into Bucklands and gave me an 18th

century wand. I locked it into the vault at Bucklands. Do you think it's the

same one?" Prue asked.

"As you said, don't believe in coincidences." Leo replied.

"Can you take me there?" Prue asked.

Leo nodded. He orbed with Prue to the Bucklands safe.

"It's just in here." Prue said.

She turned the lock to open up the safe. Once she did, she noticed

a snake in the safe. She jumped.

"I do not like snakes." Prue said.

"It's her snake." Leo said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Tuatha has a snake. It's her familiar. If the snake's here, she can't be

too far behind." Leo replied.

Prue raised her right hand and waved it to the left. The snake flew against

the wall of the safe. Prue quickly ran into the safe, found the box that contained

the wand and then ran out before the snake could chase after her.

"Got it. Let's go." Prue said.

"Not so fast." Tuatha replied.

Prue and Leo both turned around. Tuatha appeared.

"I don't know who you are but unless you want to spend an eternity

in a bottle, you will hand me over my wand." She said.

Prue waved her left hand which caused Tuatha to fly into the air and

hit her head against the wall.

"Now! Leo!" Prue yelled.

Leo grabbed Prue's hand and orbed out of the safe.

Prue and Leo orbed into the manor right as Piper, Phoebe and Joshua

came in.

"Prue? Leo? What's going on? Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Good news. We found the wand." Prue replied.

"We found Joshua. Now all we have to do is lure Tuatha here." Phoebe

said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. She came to Bucklands to get into the

safe where the wand was kept." Prue answered.

"So she can follow the orb?" Piper asked.

"Yes, she can and she will." Leo answered.

"Okay, well give Joshua the wand quickly. He's the only one that

can stop her." Phoebe said.

Prue reached inside of the box and handed a scared Joshua the

wand.

"You can do this, ok?" Piper said.

"You got this." Phoebe added.

The doorbell rang. All five people in the room jumped up.

"Would she really ring the doorbell?" Piper asked.

Piper went to get the door, preparing for the worst. It was Dan.

"Hi. My name is Dan. I just moved in across the street. I thought

it'd introduce myself. Is now an okay time to talk?" Dan asked.

Piper snorted.

"Now's not the best time actually. My family and I are a little busy."

Piper answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later. I don't mean to be forward but I'm

definitely interested in getting to know you more." Dan said.

Piper blushed.

"You're very kind. Well, I'll look forward to seeing you again another

time."

"Goodbye, Piper."

Piper said goodbye and closed the door. Prue and Phoebe both

mocked Piper's exchange while Piper groaned. Leo was very tense.

Suddenly, Leo heard the sound of being called.

"Seriously? You have to leave us now." Piper said.

"I'm so sorry. The Elders want you to handle this fight on your own.

Prue, I'll check on that thing you asked me to. Piper, I'm not sure when I'll

get to see you again, so I'll just tell you. I want you to forget about me. This

relationship isn't going to work. It would be better if we stopped seeing each

other."

"So that was what you wanted to tell me? Well, fine. Just go." Piper said.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

"Just go, Leo. I need to be in a relationship with a guy that's here and

you never are. I can't handle this in and out thing. Just go." Piper said.

"I love you." Leo said.

"Just go." Piper said.

Leo was visibly hurt but he orbed away.

"Piper? Are you sure that's how you wanted to end that situation?"

Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I'm done. Frankly, I'd like to be with a man that's here."

"I don't mean to interrupt your sisterly talk but I have no idea how

to defeat Tuatha. I didn't even know about this just yesterday." Joshua said.

"Just be focused. Believe in yourself. Trust that you are the rightful

owner of the wand, not Tuatha."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe backed up to give Joshua some room. Tuatha

appeared right in between them in the Manor. She looked angrily at Prue

but then turned around to see Joshua.

"Give me the wand. The wand belongs to me!" Tuatha yelled out.

"Remember what I said, Joshua." Prue said.

Joshua pointed the wand at Tuatha. She responded by laughing.

"You're just a mortal child. You couldn't possibly defeat me. Give

me the wand and I'll spare your life. If not, I'll have to take it away from

you."

Joshua held up the wand and closed his eyes. Tuatha reached out

her hand trying to take the wand away. The wand was slipping from Joshua's

grasp.

"You're a hero, Joshua. She won't win. You will." Phoebe said.

Joshua opened up his eyes and focused. The wand returned safely

into Joshua's hand.

"No! This can't be!" Tuatha yelled.

Joshua held out the wand towards Tuatha. She was turned to dust

instantly along with her snake.

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it." Phoebe said.

"Thanks to you." Joshua said.

"No, thanks to you." Prue answered.

Prue returned to Bucklands early in the morning and brought up the

wand to her office. She heard the door open.

"You should really knock first." Prue said.

"It's my office too you know." Jack said.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"It will always be my office. Now, look. We have to work together but

we don't have to get along. You do your own work and I'll do mine. Don't

talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm not some kind of prize that

you can earn. I'm not an object, I'm a human being. I deserve to be respected

and you can't talk to me the way that you did yesterday. Do you understand?"

Prue asked.

"I get it. Looks like you're going to be no fun." Jack replied.

"I'll be a whole lot of fun if we win and save our jobs." Prue answered.

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now I'm going to sell this wand and then we've got more work

to do."

Phoebe was in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Leo orbed down to

see her.

"Leo? I thought you weren't coming back for a while." Phoebe said.

"I'm on my way out but there was something I needed to tell Prue,

but seeing as you're available now, I'll just tell you and pass it on." Leo said.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue wanted to know if The Elders knew anything about a demon

named Shax."

"Shax? Well, do they know anything about this Shax?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders said they don't know anything about Shax and to not

worry about it." Leo replied.

"Are you sure? It sounds important." Phoebe said.

"That's what they said. I have to go." Leo replied.

Leo orbed away. Phoebe jumped into a premonition.

 _Piper, Phoebe and another woman were all crying. They had to go back_

 _to the past knowing the heartbreaking truth. Prue was going to die and they_

 _couldn't stop it._

Phoebe was taken out of the vision.

"Prue is going to die?" Phoebe said in horror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode Six: Hellfire**

Phoebe had to take a deep breath in. She just couldn't possibly fathom

what she had just saw. There was no way that Prue was going to die. It made no

sense. Prue was the strongest out of all of the sisters. Phoebe tried to make

herself have another premonition so she could learn more about the event, but

none came.

Leo orbed back into the kitchen. Phoebe jumped when she saw him.

"Could you please warn me before you do that?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry. I know this is sudden but I need to warn you about something."

"Yeah, well. What else is new?" Phoebe asked angrily.

Leo looked down at his feet.

"I know I'm probably not the first person you want to see right now but

this is very important." Leo said.

"Look, I can't think about anything else other than the premonition I just

had. Leo, I think the Elders are trying to hide something from me and my sisters.

I saw something I'm sure they didn't want me to see. It reminds me of what

happened with Tempus last year. I must have some sort of ability to recall

changes in time that my sisters don't have." Phoebe said.

"What's your point?" Leo asked.

Phoebe sighed.

"Leo, you have to choose whose side your on. Are you on our side or

theirs?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, the Elders are trying to help you and your sisters. We are all on

the same side here."

Phoebe shook her head.

"I want to confide in you, Leo but you're not getting it. You're a sweet guy,

Leo but people are going to take advantage of that. The Elders are taking

advantage of you. They know something is up and they're trying to hide it from

all of us. I'm sure they know who Shax is. Prue saw him in the book. That can't

be a coincidence. Nothing is in this family." She said.

"What's up? What is happening, Phoebe? I don't understand." Leo replied.

"I had a premonition about the future. In the premonition," Phoebe

whispered "We find out that Prue will die sometime."

Leo was shocked.

"How could you accuse the Elders of hiding that? If they knew something

like that was going to happen, they wouldn't hide it from you! They'd help you!"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't know how I was able to have the premonition but it was more

than just a view of the future. I felt it in my heart. It was real. I know that this is

going to happen. I think this may have happened recently, there's no other

explanation as to why this feels so real."

Leo was silent for a moment.

"I can't accept that the people I work for are in some conspiracy to allow

Prue to die. I'm here to warn you that Barbas has been spotted in the underworld.

He's planning something."

"What's he planning?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. The Elders are

going to help all of you. I can't believe that you could be right about this." Leo

replied.

"They would do something like this. You just can't see it. Do not tell them

I told you any of this. Who knows what they'd do?" Phoebe asked.

"You're wrong." Leo answered.

Leo orbed out of the kitchen. Phoebe heard the front door open. She

walked into the hallway and saw Piper and Prue both walking into the house.

"Hey Phoebe." Piper said.

"Hey." Phoebe replied sadly.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Is it about a boy?" Prue teased.

Phoebe was distracted.

"What?" She asked.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Piper, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Phoebe asked her.

Piper nodded.

"Sure."

"What about me?" Prue asked.

"I just want to talk to Piper." Phoebe replied.

Prue was confused about being excluded but accepted it and ran upstairs.

Piper and Phoebe both walked into the kitchen.

"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked.

Phoebe started crying. Piper hugged her.

"Phoebe, you can tell me. What's wrong?" Piper asked, now feeling very

concerned.

"I had a premonition, the worst premonition I've ever had." Phoebe said.

"What happened?"

BOOM. A loud noise sounded from outside the house.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

Prue ran down the stairs at full speed.

"Piper, Phoebe, get down!" Prue yelled out.

Piper and Phoebe both ducked under the table. Prue ducked behind the

sofa in the living room. Shots of a gun were fired at the sisters. Thankfully, the

bullets all missed them. While Prue heard the sound of a gun being reloaded,

she motioned for Phoebe and Piper to join her. Phoebe ran right away but

Piper was hesitant.

"Get your butt over here, Piper!" Phoebe yelled out.

Piper quickly ran but not fast enough to avoid the bullets. Thankfully,

Piper held out her hands and froze the bullets. Prue and Phoebe both

gestured frantically at her. Piper dodged the frozen bullets and sat next to

her sisters.

"Cutting it close there huh Piper." Prue said.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Piper asked.

"A demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Since when do demons use guns? It must be a mortal, but why?" Prue

asked.

The bullets stopped firing. The women all took a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we should be safe now. Just in case, all of the doors are locked,

right?" Prue asked.

"Umm.." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked angrily.

Phoebe clenched up.

"I'm sorry but I think the kitchen door may be open." Phoebe said.

Suddenly, a woman with dark black hair walked into the living room.

Thankfully, Prue was looking in the right direction. She opened fire on the

sisters but Prue held out her hands and the bullets deflected back towards

her, killing her instantly. Phoebe and Piper both looked out in shock as she

fell to the floor, dead. Prue stood up and looked at her.

"Who the hell is this woman? She's not a demon. Her blood is red."

"Look at her hand." Piper said.

In her right hand was a notebook that was opened up to a specific page.

Prue took out the notebook and read what was on it. There were thirteen names

on the paper. Nine of them were crossed out. Prue, Piper and Phoebe's names

were on the paper as long as a list of what their powers were. There was one

final name on the paper as well, Paige. There was no description of her powers

next to her name.

"She was an assassin who was targeting us along with other people. There

are all women's names on here. Maybe they were witches." Prue said.

"Well she did pretty good. She got nine people assuming that crossing

out their names means they're dead. That only leaves us and another woman

named Paige." Piper said.

Phoebe felt a tinge of familiarity upon hearing that name. She wasn't

sure what it came from.

"Well, I think we need to figure out who Paige is and protect her. We

also need to figure out who this dead woman is and find out who hired her

and fast." Prue said.

"I may have an idea on that. Leo was just here. He said that Barbas

is back and may be plotting something." Phoebe commented.

Piper knelt down and noticed that there was a purse that was lying

fifty feet away from the dead woman.

"I wonder if there's a clue in here." Piper said.

She reached into the purse and pulled out a wallet and a house key. Inside

the wallet, was the woman's license which had her address on it.

"Bingo. We have the address." Piper added.

"Alright, Piper and I are going to go to this woman's house. Phoebe, see if

the Elders know anything about a Paige. It's a long shot but she could still be in

danger." Prue said.

Phoebe grimaced when she heard her sister mention The Elders. She

didn't say anything though.

Piper and Prue both quickly walked out the door. Phoebe sighed and

walked upstairs. She paced back and forth in the attic. She flipped through the

Book of Shadows, hoping to find something. Nothing happened. She groaned

and closed off the book.

"Leo, if you're listening. I need you." Phoebe said.

Leo orbed into the attic.

"Was that subtler for you?" Leo asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Leo, an assassin just tried to gun us down so I'm not in the mood. She

was hired by someone to kill us. She had a hit list and we all were on it along

with someone named Paige. Can you please ask if the Elders know anything

about someone named Paige and why she would be on the hit list? She may be a

witch." Phoebe said.

"I can ask them. Are you all okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know anything

like this would happen." Leo said.

"No, you wouldn't know, nor would the Elders. Just please ask them

and hurry. Paige could be the innocent that we're supposed to save." Phoebe

said.

"I'll go ask right now." Leo said.

Prue and Piper both opened up the door to the assassin's home. The

home was beautiful and magnificent. Prue and Piper both eagerly walked up

the stairs and into the bedroom. They opened up the closet and saw that the

assassin had an impeccable wardrobe. She had many different kinds of fur

coats and designer shoes that were well out of Prue or Piper's budget.

"Well she sure was fancy." Piper said.

"More like wealthy. She was paid well to do her job and she did it well."

Prue answered.

"I know it's wrong but can you imagine wearing some of these clothes?"

"Well ahead of you." Prue said.

Prue tried on the most expensive looking clothing she could find. Piper

chuckled.

"Well, don't you look fancy?" Piper asked.

"This isn't me. I feel like Cruella DeVille." Prue replied.

Suddenly, the women heard someone enter the apartment. Piper and Prue

moved up against the door. Piper held out her hands and froze them. They

walked outside to see who it was. It was a very attractive, dark-haired man.

"Piper, get back in the room."

"Prue, no! Are you crazy?" Piper asked.

"He's going to unfreeze now. Just go!" Prue called out.

Piper walked back into the room and closed the door. The man unfroze

immediately.

"There you are. So is it done?" He asked.

Prue nodded.

"Yeah, it's done." She answered.

"Good. I got flowers and diamonds on the way for you." He replied.

"They better be exquisite." Prue said.

"They will be. So now there's just one witch on your list left, right? Paige

Matthews?"

"Right," Prue said. Prue hoped Piper was listening. "Where do I find her?"

Prue asked.

"She lives just in town. Rumor has it, her powers haven't even been

developed yet. She should be easy for you to kill. Once you do that, you can

have whatever you want."

Prue couldn't help but feel excited as the handsome man looked into

her eyes with lust on his mind.

"I can do the job. It's not a problem."

"Good then you'll come with me then."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you want to meet who's responsible for this? He's the one

that's planned this whole thing since the beginning. Besides, I'll bet he'll give

you something too. It just won't be as good as what I have for you."

"Lead the way. Let me just go change into something more comfortable."

The man nodded and left. Prue walked back into the bedroom and shut

the door.

"Piper, try to figure out who Paige Matthews is and save her quick."

"Are you insane? You can't go with him!" Piper said.

"It's the only way to find out who's behind this. Just trust me please."

Prue replied.

"Fine but be careful." Piper said.

"I will. Wait ten minutes and then leave." Prue said.

Piper nodded and watched her older sister leave. She hoped everything

would turn out alright.


	7. Episode 7

**Episode Seven: Respect Your Elders**

There were three women and two men all standing well above the clouds.

It was well above the world of San Francisco. They were five of the most

important beings in the magical world. They were so important that only a small

handful of people could gain access to them. Leo was one of them. He was

currently their topic of conversation.

"We do nothing. That's how we respond." A man said.

"We have to interfere. Leo is biased due to his feelings about Piper."

A woman replied.

One of the men dressed in white robes shook his head.

"No, Leo is no longer in a relationship with the witch. We have

spoken to him many times about remaining objective and he's done that."

He said.

"What do you think, Wanda? Your opinion matters most. You chose

Leo to be the whitelighter for the Charmed ones." Another woman said.

Wanda took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"I trust Leo to continue his time with the Charmed ones in a professional

manner. However, I am concerned about what's happening at the present time."

Wanda said.

"Yes, we are all concerned. The timeline has been damaged. The girls'

visit to the future has changed everything." A woman said.

"Yes it has. Phoebe should never have gotten that premonition. We all

know that one of us here allowed her to have the premonition. We must find

out who it is." A man said.

"Finding out who gave Phoebe her premonition is only half of the problem.

The other half is ensuring that Prue and Paige never meet. If they do, the entire

future of the Charmed ones is at stake." Wanda said.

"Well if we don't directly interfere, they are going to meet soon. Paige's

life is in danger and Piper and Phoebe are on their way to save her." A woman

said.

"Well, is it so bad that they meet Paige? They will soon after all." A man

said.

"Not until it is time. They must not meet her either. We have to interfere.

We have to put them in a situation that would completely remove them from

trying to find Paige." A man said.

"We're not supposed to interfere directly though. It's against the rules."

Wanda said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We need to do our jobs

and protect the future. It may have changed but as long as Prue, Piper and

Phoebe don't meet Paige than we can still save the future."

"What if Prue doesn't survive against Barbas?" Wanda asked.

"No, she must not die until it is time. Shax must be the one to kill her."

A man replied.

"Very well. Then we find a way to slow down the other sisters. Any ideas?"

a woman asked.

"I have one idea but it's evil even for us. It will stop the sisters from trying

to find Paige. I must warn you all that if you agree to it, there's no turning back."

A woman answered.

"What is it?"

"For now all I'll say is that Phoebe won't be able to tell her sisters her

premonition."

"I never got to ask your name." Prue said.

"It's Bane." Bane replied.

"Bane, good to know." Prue replied.

"Do you go by any name other than Ms. Hellfire?" Bane asked.

Prue shook her head.

"I did one time long ago but I find it better to leave the past in the past."

Bane nodded.

"I get it. No questions asked."

Bane and Prue walked into an office. It was a barren room that had no

furniture in it except a broken-down desk and a small lamp. Prue walked in

and looked around.

"Well?" She asked.

"Look behind you." Bane replied.

Prue turned around. It was Barbas. Prue froze when she saw him.

"So you're the infamous Ms. Hellfire I've heard so much about?" Barbas

asked.

"Yes, that's right." Prue replied.

"Bane, why don't you give us time alone?" Barbas asked.

"Fine." Bane replied.

Bane closed the door and left the room.

"I must say Ms. Halliwell, I'm surprised that you're the one that's killed

all of these witches. You must've changed sides sometime in this past year."

"Why didn't you tell him who I was?" Prue asked.

"You made your bed and you're going to lie in it. Besides, you are more

useful to me where you are now than exposed." Barbas replied.

"I'm not going to do anything for you. I don't know how you're even here

or what you're planning but I do know that your plan requires for me and my

sisters to be dead. That didn't happen so I know that you're in trouble."

Barbas scowled.

"You're not stupid, I'll give you that. I do need you and your sisters dead,

but I can make you a deal. If you kill Paige Matthews for me, I'll find three

other witches to kill so that way you and your precious sisters can live."

Prue laughed.

"Why would I make a deal with you? I'm only here to learn who you

are and to help save the innocent." Prue snapped.

Barbas sighed.

"I was so afraid that you would say something as foolish as you just did.

Oh, well. Since you won't agree to help me by your choice, then I'm going to

have to force you. You're going to kill Paige on my orders." Barbas said.

"I'll do no such thing." Prue replied.

"You're right. You won't do it but your other half will." Barbas replied.

Prue gasped in shock as Barbas reached inside of her heart and another

woman appeared right next to her. This woman looked exactly like her in every

way. She stood up straight and looked right at Barbas.

"Find Paige Matthews at South Bay Social Services and kill her

immediately. If you don't, you will personally be responsible for the deaths of

Piper and Phoebe. " Barbas said.

"Consider it done." The Astral Prue said.

Prue tried to stop her but with one snap of Barbas' fingers, Prue fell to

the ground, unconscious.

The Astral Prue didn't acknowledge the real Prue and simply walked out

the door. Bane walked in the door as the Astral Prue left.

"What did you do?" Bane asked.

"Ms. Hellfire is on her way to kill the witch. This woman lying here is

next in line to be killed. I want to be the one that does it." Barbas replied.

Piper walked into the doors of P3.

"LEO! LEO!" Piper yelled.

Leo didn't reply. Piper groaned in frustration. Phoebe walked down the

stairs and greeted her sister.

"I have nothing. I've been casting spells left and right from the book

and I have nothing. I have no idea who Paige is or where to find her. I don't know

what's wrong." Phoebe said.

"I can't find anything either. Now Leo isn't answering any of my calls.

Without any type of clue, we can't help her. She could be anywhere." Piper

said.

Phoebe sat on one of the bar stools and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I hate this so much. It's like the universe is against us finding and

protecting our innocent."

Piper walked into the backroom and brought out a large piece of fruit.

Phoebe had never seen it before.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't pronounce the name of it but it's this exotic fruit I had shipped

here from Africa. It's supposed to be delicious. I was going to use it for some

of the drinks. It better be great since it was incredibly expensive and it's also

illegal." Piper said.

"I don't know Piper, this doesn't sound like such a great idea." Phoebe

replied.

"It'll be fine, Phoebe. We know we could all use the money." Piper

said.

"I can get a job if that's what is needed. I don't want you risking your

safety or your license just for some extra bucks." Phoebe said.

"It's fine Phoebe." Piper replied.

Piper began unraveling the piece of fruit but suddenly stopped. Leo

appeared just ahead of her. She walked towards him.

"There's Leo. Phoebe, can you open up the package for me?" Piper

asked.

"Fine. Whatever." Phoebe replied.

Phoebe opened up the packaging and took out the fruit. Piper looked

right out at Leo.

"Leo, finally. I called because we can't find Paige. There's nothing in the

book and none of our spells are working. What's going on?" Piper asked.

Leo orbed away without a word. Piper backed away in shock. Suddenly,

Phoebe started sweating profusely and began to lose her balance.

"Piper, I don't feel so good." Phoebe replied.

Piper turned around to face Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Piper-" Phoebe began to say.

Phoebe collapsed.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled.

She ran next to Phoebe and then called for an ambulance.

"I hate my life. I hate everything about it." Paige said.

"Come on, Mr. Cowan isn't that bad." Glenn replied.

Paige and Glenn were both standing in a conference room drinking water.

Paige was out of breath.

"You weren't driving all over Northern California getting coffee for Mr.

Cowan and every damn social worker in the building!" Paige yelled out.

Glenn laughed.

"Everyone has to start from somewhere, right? You're an intern, coffee

practically is your job."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"I hate it here. When I became an intern, I wanted to learn from the

best social workers in the state, not go out and buy them a damn latte."

Paige crossed her arms and groaned.

"It's where we all have to start. It'll get so much better, trust me." Glenn

replied.

"I really hope that you're right." Paige said.

"I am. You'll see. I have to go now. You can lock up, right?" Glenn asked.

Paige nodded.

"Yes, I can lock up. Goodnight, Glenn. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Glenn walked out the door. Paige took a second to collect herself. She

went to her desk and picked up all of her things. Suddenly, she heard a large

tap on the door. She looked out and saw a woman standing outside.

"We're closed." Paige said.

"Paige, I don't have time to explain. Get your things and leave right

now." She replied.

"What? Who are you?" Paige asked.

"Please come with me. Hurry!" She said.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Get some help, tweaker." Paige snapped.

Paige grabbed her purse and her phone. She turned around to see

another woman walking towards her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Paige asked.

She didn't reply. She held up her left hand and flicked her wrist to the

left. Paige felt a force take control of her body and throw her across the room.

She fell to the floor but was otherwise okay.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Paige asked.

"I must save my sisters." Astral Prue replied.

She was scared now. The woman from outside appeared next to Paige.

Paige jumped in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" Paige asked.

"Take my hand. You're going to die if you don't trust me." She answered.

The other woman was moving toward Paige.

"No way. I'm getting out of here." Paige snapped.

She ran away from Wanda and from the Astral Prue. However, she

was quicker than Paige was. With one flick of her right hand, Paige went flying

into the glass window of the building. Her head was bleeding and she was

not breathing.

"I don't want to kill you but I will if you interfere." Astral Prue said.

"Prue, snap out of this. I know this isn't you doing this but you must

stop. I know that you and your sisters don't trust the Elders and it's for a good

reason. I'm here to tell you that I'm on you and your sisters' side. They're out

of control. I was the one that gave Phoebe the premonition. I know this

won't mean anything to you right now but I need to say it aloud. I'm trying

to stop them. Right now, Phoebe's life is in danger. You must snap out of this

and help save her."

"I can't let anything happen to Phoebe." Astral Prue said.

"Phoebe will die if you don't snap out of this." Wanda said.

"I can't let that happen. I must save her." Astral Prue said.

With that, Astral Prue vanished. Wanda turned back to Paige and

attempted to heal her wounds, hoping that she could save Paige's life in

time.

 **End Episode Seven**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode Eight: The Awakening**

 **ONE YEAR LATER….**

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

She was in the Manor, backing away slowly from an unknown threat.

As she backed up, she tripped and fell down to the ground.

"You don't want to do this, please. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this."

Paige was in tears as she began to realize what was going to happen. There

was no avoiding it.

"You don't know how sorry I am. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Paige added.

The threat did not move. Paige breathed in heavily and waited for

something to happen.

"You deserve to die for what you did."

Before Paige could reply, she felt the sharpness of a knife enter into her

chest.

"Leo, please. I need you." Paige called out weakly.

Leo didn't hear her call. It was no use. She was going to die.

 **Present Day**

Piper was pacing the waiting room of the hospital. All she wanted to do

was see her sister but she wasn't able to. Leo orbed into a nearby empty room

and then came to greet his ex-girlfriend.

"Piper, I came as soon as I heard." Leo said.

"This is all my fault, Leo. I should be in there instead of her. It was my fault.

I should be there, not her." She said.

Piper looked at Leo for a moment and then remembered something.

"Why did you orb to P3 just to leave right away? I talked to you and you

just left."

Leo was confused.

"Piper, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been in P3 in

a while now."

"You were just there a few hours ago."

Leo shook his head.

"No, I wasn't. I was with them." Leo said.

Piper didn't have a reply. A man entered the waiting room. He was

dressed in a white coat, so Piper figured he must be the doctor.

"Do you have any news? Can I see her?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but only family. Who's he?" The doctor asked.

"He's nobody." Piper said angrily.

Leo took a few steps back.

"I'll wait here." He answered.

Piper and the doctor walked into Phoebe's room. Phoebe was lying in

the hospital bed, unconscious.

"I'm Dr. Williamson. I understand this must be a very difficult time for

you right now so I'll keep this brief. Phoebe was infected by a rare African

flea. She has something called Oroya Fever. It's an illness with two stages, first a

very high comotasoe fever followed by a rash." He said.

"Would these fleas live inside of a rare exotic fruit perhaps?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it's entirely possible that the flea could be living inside a fruit." He

replied.

Piper felt her entire insides tighten in guilt. It was her fault.

"So what can we do? How do we save her?" Piper asked.

"There's not much we can do except wait the fever out. The good news

is that if the fever breaks, we can treat the warts and Phoebe should be okay.

The bad news is that if she stays in the fever too long, she will not be able to

survive."

"So all we can do is just wait? That's our only option?" Piper asked.

Dr. Williamson nodded. He remained professional and cold much to Piper's

frustration.

"I am sorry but yes that is all we can do. Excuse me. I have other patients."

Dr. Williamson left the hospital room leaving Piper alone.

"Phoebe, you're going to be okay. You're going to get through this. I'm

so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Piper tried to fight back her tears but it was no use. Phoebe could die and

Prue's life was also in danger. She blinked back her tears when she heard Leo

walk in.

"I was told that non-family could visit now. What's going on?"

Piper didn't look back at Leo.

"There was an infected flea in the fruit I bought from Africa. I was going

to open it but then you came and distracted me. I had Phoebe do what I was

going to do. If it hadn't been for you, it would've been me here instead of

Phoebe."

Leo walked closer to Piper and offered her a hug but she shook him off.

"Piper, I told you. I wasn't at the club."

"Ok, fine but you were though. I saw you. It must've been a demon or

maybe it was the Elders." Piper said.

"Piper! You can't say that. The elders would never impersonate me."

"Yes, I know how much you love the elders. Look, do your damn job

and heal her." Piper said.

She sat down in the only chair in the hospital room.

"I can't heal wounds that aren't caused by demons or warlocks. It's against

the rules."

Piper started laughing while she was crying.

"You are unreal, you know that? You are so blindly loyal to them that you

would risk the death of your ex-girlfriend's sister!" Piper yelled at him.

"Piper! Please! You know I would save Phoebe if I could. I can't do that.

The doctors will save her and she'll be just fine." Leo answered.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"If you can't save Phoebe, then save Prue. Her life is in danger as we speak.

I can't help her right now. I need to be with Phoebe."

"I'll go."

Leo orbed away just as Dr. Williamson walked back in. Piper froze Dr.

Williamson as fast as she could while Leo finished orbing. Piper took in a deep

breath and then unfroze the doctor.

"Was there someone else in here?" Dr. Williamson asked.

Piper shook her head.

"No, it's just me. Do you have an update?" Piper asked.

The doctor could've sworn he saw someone but he simply shrugged it off.

"I'm only here to take some blood. Are you sure no one was here?"

"Yes, it's just been me here. I'll wait outside." Piper said.

Piper took in a deep breath as she left the hospital room.

Prue awoke suddenly in the office where she had lost unconsciousness.

The room was abandoned. She dusted herself off and then tried to leave but

the door wouldn't open. Prue used her power to open the door and ran out

of the building. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only a few minutes

to midnight. Barbas' plan would fail as long as no other witches would die.

Prue jumped up when Bane bumped into her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bane asked.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. I don't know you but I do know that

Barbas will kill you if you fail him." Prue replied.

"If I fail him? You were the one that failed." Bane said.

"You're confused. I didn't fail. I stopped him. I don't know how I know this

but the last witch isn't dead and my sisters aren't dead either which means

Barbas failed."

"I don't know what any of this means. I had no idea witches even existed."

"Think wisely. Either I take you to jail or I let you go so long as you don't

harm anyone else." Prue replied.

Barbas appeared and ran towards Prue.

"What are you standing there for? Kill her!" Barbas yelled out.

"What's it gonna be?" Prue asked.

Bane attacked Prue but she easily overpowered him with her magic

and fighting abilities. Prue checked her watch and smiled.

"It's midnight. So long Barbas." Prue snapped.

Barbas screamed as his soul went back to the underworld.

"You chose wrong, Bane. Now you get to go behind bars. Come on, let's

go." Prue said.

Prue grabbed Bane by the arm to take him to the police station.

Wanda breathed in a sigh of relief as Paige came to.

"One last thing before I go. I'm so sorry to do this but it's not time for

you to know about magic yet. It could put your life in more danger."

Wanda put her hand over Paige's head and a white light appeared. It

went out of Paige's head and was lost in the ground. Wanda vanished before

Paige fully regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Paige asked herself.

She looked around and realized she was just outside of her work. She

noticed broken glass and blood on the ground.

"There must've been a break in. I'll call the police." She said to herself.

Paige went back into the building and made a call to the police. She

was now completely unaware of the recent events that had occurred.

Leo orbed next to Prue who was sitting by herself in the police station.

"Leo! Be careful with that!" Prue yelled out.

"Prue, are you okay? What happened?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. I stopped Barbas and his sidekick. I never did get a chance to

meet the innocent but she's save wherever she is." Prue replied.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Leo said.

Prue felt a chill in the air.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something's happened to Phoebe." Leo answered.

"What happened to Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Come with me." Leo replied.

Prue took his hand and together they both orbed into the hospital where

Phoebe was being kept. They walked into the waiting room where they saw Piper.

Piper ran up to Prue and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're alright." Piper said.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe has a disease that's giving her a comatose fever. She might not

wake up. Prue, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Piper answered.

Prue hugged Piper again.

"It's not your fault. We'll get through this, ok? She'll be just fine. People

wake up all the time." Prue said.

"It is my fault. I was supposed to be the one in the bed, not her." Piper said.

Before Piper could explain, the nurse motioned for Prue and Piper to see

Phoebe again.

Piper hung back in the room while Prue raced over towards Phoebe and

cried.

"Phoebe, no. Phoebe, wake up, ok? You're going to wake up." Prue said.

Dr. Williamson walked into the room. He was shocked to see Prue.

"Oh, another sister? I didn't realize. I'm very sorry to say this but visiting

hours for the hospital are now over." He said.

"What? I just got here!" Prue snapped.

"You can come see her tomorrow morning. Phoebe needs to sleep. It would

be unwise for you to stay with her."

"I'm not leaving my sister!" Prue yelled.

"I'm so sorry, there's no other choice. Please, I promise you that you can

see Phoebe in just a few short hours." He replied.

Prue was too exhausted to fight even though she couldn't bare to leave

Phoebe alone.

"I'll be back at 6 on the dot and if you don't let me in right away, you'll

have hell to pay." She said.

"I'll see to it personally that you get in." He replied.

"Come on, Piper."

Piper and Prue both said their goodbyes to Phoebe and then left.

As the sisters both walked into the manor, Piper and Prue both

ran up to the attic. The book opened up immediately again. Both sisters

looked at the page that it had opened up to.

"Awakening spell?" Prue asked Piper.

"This could help save Phoebe." Piper said.

"Is this personal gain though? We'd be saying the spell for ourselves." Prue

added.

"We're saving Phoebe's life. That's selfless, not personal." Piper replied.

"I don't think the Elders would let us cast this spell." Prue said.

"Why did it open up to this page? We have to be able to cast it." Piper

replied.

A gust of wind blew in from the attic window and immediately the book

changed to a different page. Prue screamed as she saw what the page was.

"Prue, what's wrong?"

"I saw this page before a while ago." She said.

Piper looked down and saw what was on the page.

"Shax?" Piper said to herself.

"This page opened up for me once before. It can't be a coincidence." Prue

said.

"Let's just flip back to the other page." Piper said.

Piper tried to flip back to the awakening spell but the spell was no longer in

the book. As she kept turning the page, it would always reopen up to the page

with Shax in it. Prue backed away.

"I don't like this Piper." Prue said.

Suddenly, the sisters heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

Piper and Prue both walked down the stairs. Leo was in the hallway

crying.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

Leo looked back up.

"It's the elders. They took away my wings. I'm mortal."

 **END EPISODE EIGHT**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Who do you think killed Paige?**

 **Do you think Prue will live or die?**

 **Will Phoebe survive?**


	9. Episode 9

**Prue's Luck (Part One)**

"Where am I?" Phoebe asked.

She couldn't see anything except a bright, white light. A woman walked towards Phoebe

with a solemn expression.

"Phoebe, at last we can meet." She replied.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"My name is Wanda. I have so much to say in so little time." She replied.

"Did I die? Am I dead?"

Wanda shook her head.

"You're not dead. You were going to die but I broke the rules and healed you. You'll be

reunited with your sisters soon."

Phoebe breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy about that. I've missed them so much. There is so much I have to tell

them."

Wanda sighed.

"I'm so sorry but you can't tell Prue or Piper about your vision. I was the one that gave

you the ability to see your future. Actually, it was technically in the past. You and your sisters

took a trip to the future and found out that Prue dies next year. The Elders made you forget all

of it but I allowed you to see a vision of it. I want to give you a chance to save your sister."

"I suppose I should be thanking you but I don't understand why I can't tell my sisters

about the vision." Phoebe said.

Wanda sat down on a bench that appeared out of thin air. She looked away from

Phoebe.

"The Elders found out that I saved you. We're not supposed to interfere unless all five of

us agree that it's the best choice. We voted not to interfere with saving your life. In fact, a few

of the Elders planned for your death. They are traitors to our cause. They made sure that you

would be bitten by the parasite rather than Piper as a way to shut you up. I rebelled against

them and used my power to save you. In response, they put a curse on me. I am no longer

an Elder. For you, I'm afraid there's a curse as well. I can tell you that your vision is correct and

you can keep your memories but it will be at a horrible cost. If you tell Prue or Piper about

your vision, an innocent will be killed. It won't be just any innocent either. It'll be the woman

in your vision. It's the innocent that you tried to save that was on the hit woman's list. Her

name is Paige Matthews."

"Paige? Why do I feel like I know who that is?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige is your sister. You're not supposed to meet her until after Prue is dead. You're

not supposed to know about her at all until after Prue is dead. The timeline has been damaged

ever since you and your sisters went to the future. The Elders want it to remain as

unchanged as possible."

Phoebe shook her head in disgust.

"So you're saying that I was right all this time. The Elders really are bad. They want

Prue to die in order to keep the future the same. The future changes all the time. I know that

better than anyone. There is no reason why Prue, Piper and Paige can't all be my sisters. I want

us to be together. If she really is my sister, I want her to know Prue. I want Prue to know her."

"I know. You're right. I'm so sorry. This is the last time that you'll see me. I've done

everything that I can for you. I must warn you. The Elders are all against you now. They took

away Leo's powers to weaken you all. You must bond together with Prue and Piper now more

than ever. Evil will continue to find you, but none as evil as The Elders. You'll have to fight

harder than you've ever had to fight in order to keep Prue alive."

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe all of this." Phoebe said.

"Good luck, Phoebe. I have every confidence in you." Wanda replied.

With that, Wanda was gone. She would never see Phoebe again. Phoebe closed her

eyes. When she opened them, she awoke again in the hospital room. No one was in there.

Phoebe took a deep breath and looked at her surroundings. She didn't see any wires

connected to her. She got out of bed and ran out of the room. She hoped that no one would

see her. If anyone saw her, they'd question how she was still alive. Phoebe was tired and

just wanted to get back home. She couldn't bear not telling her sisters what was going on

but at least they could know that she was alive and okay.

"Prue. As I live in breathe, you finally decided to come back to work."

Prue ignored him. She took a box and packed up all of her things into the box.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Prue continued packing her things.

"I quit. I'm done. I'm not working here anymore."

"What? What about the competition?"

"Screw the competition. My sister is in a hospital bed right now fighting for her life. I've

been working so hard that I've been neglecting my family. I'm done with it. Besides, I don't

want to work for this company anymore. I've noticed most people working here got in

because of who they slept with, rather than their actual qualified talents. Plus, I'm really

not in the mood for you to hit on me and disrespect me, especially in front of potential

clients. I'm done."

Prue finished packing her supplies and then walked out the door.

"So that's it?" Jack asked.

Prue turned back to face him.

"You can have my office if you want it. You won't see me here again. I'm done."

Prue walked away from Jack and ignored his pleads to stay and talk.

Piper was sitting down on the sofa and looking at Leo who was crying.

"Leo, I know that things have been tense between us but I want you to know I am sorry

this has happened to you. I know that you really liked helping people and I'm sorry that has to

end." Piper said.

Leo wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like an idiot. I put my trust in the Elders above all logic. There

has to be something going on. I can't be in denial about it any longer."

Piper put her hand on Leo's knee.

"I have hope and I have faith that we will get through this. We are stronger together.

We can get through whatever the Elders put us through. Phoebe is going to be okay and we

are going to solve this."

"I love you, Piper." Leo said.

Leo leaned in to kiss Piper but suddenly she froze.

"Piper?" Leo asked her.

He tried to get her attention but she was fully frozen. Suddenly, two Elders appeared

in the Halliwell Manor. Leo stood up in shock.

"What are you doing here? You never come down here." Leo stammered out.

"We are aware that Phoebe told you about her vision. It took us a while but we now

know. You are not to tell Piper or Prue about Phoebe's vision. If you do tell them, we will kill

Piper."

"What? How could you say that?" Leo asked.

"The future must not change. Telling Prue or Piper about the change in the future would

cause devastating consequences. You will say nothing."

"I am so disappointed in all of you. You are evil." Leo said.

"We can do so much worse to you than just clipping your wings."

"Say nothing."

The two Elders then vanished. Piper became unfrozen.

"I love you too Leo. When things slow down, I'd like to just go out on a date with you."

She said, with a smile.

Leo smiled back at her, hoping to hide how horrified he felt. The manor door opened

and Piper and Leo both walked over towards the door to see who it was. They were beyond

shocked to learn that it was Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled out.

She ran over to Phoebe and hugged her tightly. Both women were crying.

"I missed you so much, Piper. I love you." Phoebe said.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so happy that you're okay." Piper said.

When they stopped hugging, Leo hugged Phoebe.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Leo said.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She just let herself enjoy the hug. She couldn't help but cry.

It was just too much. All she wanted to do was tell Piper everything but she couldn't. She

couldn't let an innocent die if she could help it.

Phoebe pulled away from the hug.

"I'm going to make us some tea. I'm also going to call Prue and tell her the good news."

Piper said.

Piper left the room.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I was wrong to doubt you. You were right about the Elders. They

are bad. I'm so sorry." Leo said.

"It's okay, Leo. You're on our side now, that's what matters. Listen, The Elders told me

that I can't tell Piper or Prue about my vision but since I already told you about it, there's

nothing that they can do to stop me from talking to you about it. I can't remember how much

I told you. It's been so long but I know there's a demon named Shax that is going to kill Prue

sometime in 2001. The innocent we were trying to save before I was put in the coma was

a woman named Paige Matthews. She is my sister. The Elders don't want us to meet her

until after Prue is dead. One of the Elders allowed me to see the vision of Prue's death.

Apparently, the three of us traveled to the future and found out that Prue would die and

that Paige is our new sister. The Elders took away our memories in order to preserve the

future but one of them broke the rules and allowed me to have a vision about it."

Leo was silent and took in everything that Phoebe had to say.

"Thanks for telling me. The Elders came to me as well. They said that if I tell your

sisters about this, they'll kill Piper. As much as I want to help save Prue, I can't be the one

responsible for Piper's death."

"I can't be responsible for my other sister's death even if I don't know her yet. We

have to find a way to save Prue without Piper or Prue knowing anything about it. The

question is how do we do that." Phoebe said.

"We can figure it out."

As Prue was walking out of Bucklands, she noticed a woman standing at the top of the

roof. The street was now flooding with people who were all taking in the spectacle. Although

many people were watching, no one was doing anything. Prue was horrified as the woman

jumped off of the roof. Prue waved her hand and the woman was led safely on the top of

an awning that had been recently put up next to Bucklands. The police quickly hurried onto

the scene and escorted the woman off of the building. Prue looked up at the roof and saw

a figure dressed in black vanish. She vowed to find out who that was. She quickly raced

towards her car. What Prue failed to see is that the woman who jumped off of the roof was

Paige Matthews.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**


	10. Episode 10

**Prue's Luck, Part Two: Apocalypse Yes**

All Prue could think about while she was driving home was about the woman that

jumped and the mysterious man in black. She was hoping Leo might know something back at

the Manor. As Prue walked in the door, she was shocked to see Phoebe sitting on the sofa.

She ran towards her youngest sister and hugged her.

"Phoebe, thank god." Prue said.

Phoebe tried to hold back her tears but it was very difficult to do so.

"I'm so happy to see you, Prue." Phoebe said solemnly.

Prue let go of her sister.

"You're happy? I'm thrilled. It makes my crappy day so much better. I'm just so happy

that you're fine. I was worried like hell."

Phoebe took in a deep breath and sighed. She put her hands on Prue's hands.

"I'm safe now, ok? We can figure all this out. We're all going to be fine."

Phoebe said that more for herself than for her older sister. Prue seemed taken aback

but reassured her that everything would be okay.

"Leo, I need to talk to you," Prue said as she saw Leo and Piper walk back into the living

room with tea. "A woman jumped off of the top of a building in a suicide attempt. I don't

know who it was but I did see a man in black who was at the top of the building with her.

He didn't look mortal. Do you know who that could be? I realize it's not much information but

I just have this feeling that we need to figure out who it was to save that innocent." Prue said.

"Unfortunately, there are many men in black in the underworld. I'm sorry, I don't know.

It could've been a darklighter maybe. Remember the one that tried to kill me last year?" Leo

asked.

Piper and Phoebe both nodded. Prue paced back and forth.

"I don't think it was a darklighter though. Darklighters usually carry bow and arrows

with them, don't they? This person didn't. He was dressed in black and he was wearing a red

tie."

"I don't know. I wish I could check with the Elders but I can't now." Leo replied.

"Can you at least call them?" Prue asked.

Leo and Phoebe both looked at each other suddenly and then looked away again.

"The Elders have cut out all communication. We can't use them for help anymore."

Leo said.

"Why not? They are supposed to help us." Prue asked.

"That's just what they said." Phoebe replied.

"Were you there, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I told her before." Leo answered.

Prue and Piper both seemed to be content with Leo's reply. Phoebe took in a deep

breath, happy that her sisters weren't more curious about what she had said. She was the

worst at keeping secrets in the Halliwell household. It would be incredibly difficult for her

to keep Prue's death a secret from Prue and Piper.

"Alright, well I guess we can't do anything for the innocent right now until we get

more information. Oh, by the way, I quit my job."

"WHAT?" Phoebe and Piper both asked at the same time.

Phoebe and Piper both followed Prue into the kitchen.

"You quit? Why?" Piper asked.

"I hated it. Bucklands rapidly deteriorated after Rex and Hannah left. Well, the fake

Rex and Hannah anyway. It's gotten really bad and I want no part of it. I want to do something

else, I mean other than being a witch."

"Well, if this is what you want to do we will support you. I can keep the club open longer

and later to make some more revenue." Piper said.

"I can look for a part-time job. It's about time I helped out around here." Phoebe said.

"I'll find a job soon, I promise. I'm collecting unemployment from Bucklands for a little

while but I'll find something soon. This is the right thing for me to do. I want to do more

than just live. I want to be really happy and build a good future for myself."

Piper smiled while Phoebe turned away from her sisters and cried silently. She collected

herself and gave Prue a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you. It's all going to be great things for you." Phoebe said.

"Hey, you might want to check out the news." Leo said, from the other room.

Piper turned on the television in the kitchen. A newswoman was standing outside

of a movie theater where people were rioting. They were all yelling at each other and were

fighting.

"Cases of violence have suddenly skyrocketed in the past few days. It may be due to

San Francisco's latest heat wave but scientists remain baffled at this sudden change of events.

Violence has been reported all over the state of California and looks like it is continued to

expand throughout the west coast. More on this story to come soon."

Piper turned off the television.

"Does anyone think that this is really a coincidence?" She asked.

"No." Prue and Phoebe both answered.

"You're right. I'm going to look in the book." Piper said.

"I'll come with you." Prue replied.

Piper and Prue both left the kitchen to go up and check the Book. Leo walked into

the kitchen with Phoebe.

"Do you think it's the Elders that are doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I don't think it's them, but I do think I know who it is." Leo replied.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"They're called The Horsemen of the Apocalypse. There's four of them: War, Death,

Strife and Famine. They are chosen by the Source of all Evil to create an apocalypse in the

mortal world."

"An apocalypse? I don't understand. Why is this happening now? Nothing can be

a coincidence. I don't believe in them anymore."

Phoebe was pulled into a premonition.

 _"Do you remember the plan?" War asked._

 _"Yes, I remember the plan. How are we supposed to find this Paige?" Strife asked._

 _"I've already found her. I tried to kill her. Some witch must've intervened the first_

 _time. I'll find her again and kill her and then the Source will open up the portal to the_

 _netherworld. We'll throw the witch's body in, erasing all traces of her." Death replied._

 _"Change of plans. The Source made a deal with the Elders. The Elders_

 _agreed to not intervene with The Source's plan to resurrect back into the mortal realm in_

 _exchange that we trap Paige Matthews alive in the Netherworld." War replied._

 _"Very well, I'll find her again and bring her here with me rather than kill her myself._

 _I hate that though. I want the witch to die." Death said._

 _"She'll be much worse than dead. Besides, who knows how much the Source will reward_

 _us for being the ones to help bring him back." War said._

 _The four men smiled and then vanished out of the alleyway._

Phoebe snapped out of the vision.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I think I saw them, the horsemen. Leo, this is worse than we thought. The Elders are

doing more to ensure that we'll never meet Paige. They're planning to get the Horsemen to

trap her in the netherworld. The person Prue saw jump was Paige and one of the horsemen was

the man in black. He must've tried to kill her before the Elders told his leader about their deal."

"What deal?" Leo asked.

"The Elders made a deal with the Source. If the Horsemen trap Paige in the

Netherworld, they won't stand in the way for the Source to return to our world."

Leo shut his eyes and trembled. It was so much worse than he thought.

"Just when I thought they couldn't get any more evil. I can't believe it. We have to find

a way to stop the Horsemen and fast. If Paige is trapped in the Netherworld, she may never

be able to get out. The Elders are so desperate to keep the present the same, they could

wind up destroying the future." Leo said.

"I don't understand. They're so desperate to make sure that I won't ever meet Paige

before it's time that they're considering sacrificing her." Phoebe said.

"They may think they can free her but that's risky and arrogant thinking." Leo replied.

Prue and Piper both returned to the kitchen.

"We couldn't find anything." Prue said.

"Leo and I know what's going on. Prue, the woman you saw jump was the innocent that

we saved from Ms. Hellfire. It looks like we have to save her again. The man you saw was one

of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. They are trying to create an apocalypse as a way to

destroy our world. The horsemen are after the innocent."

"How do you know all this?" Prue asked.

"I had a vision. There's not much time to explain. We have to stop them." Phoebe

replied.

"Where would they be?" Piper asked.

"We could go to the spot where the woman tried to jump. Maybe they'll try to take

her there again? It's the only lead we've got right now." Prue replied.

"It'll have to do. I don't recognize where I saw the vision. It was just in some alleyway.

They may not even be there anymore. Let's go." Phoebe said.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo ran up the stairs until they were at the top of the building.

There was no sign of Paige or of Death. They ran closer towards the edge of the building but

still saw no one.

"Alright, we have to figure something else out." Phoebe said.

"Is there any way you can recognize the alley you saw, Phoebe? I know it's hard but it's

very important." Leo replied.

Phoebe shut her eyes and tried to remember more about what she saw in her vision.

She lost focus when she heard someone appear next to her. When she opened her eyes, she

saw an Elder. It was not Wanda.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"You're getting in the way of a deal that does not concern you." She said.

"Bull! That's my sister's life that you are putting in danger." Phoebe said.

"She will be fine. We will save her when the time is right for you to meet her." She said.

"You don't know you can. It's risky." Leo said.

Phoebe saw that Prue and Piper were both frozen.

"Why did you freeze my sisters? Let them go." Phoebe said.

"We had a deal, remember? They can't know anything about this, and I mean anything.

As far as they should know, we are still on your side." She replied.

"Don't you understand how risky this is? Paige's soul could be trapped forever." Leo

said.

"We are strong and more powerful than anyone. We can save her when it's time. You

do wrong to doubt us, Leo." She said.

"You're really prepared to allow the Source to return?" Phoebe asked.

"The Source is destined to return. You will vanquish him in two years' time."

"Without Prue?" Phoebe asked.

The Elder smiled a crooked smile which made Leo and Phoebe both cringe.

"She will be dead by then. Paige will help you and Piper defeat the Source. So, you see,

there are no risks at all. Now, I ask for you to not interfere with our plan. If you try again, there

will be consequences. Good day."

With that, The Elder orbed away. Prue and Piper unfroze.

"Well, looks like this was a bust. I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time." Prue said.

"It wasn't a waste. Maybe I can get a vision off of here. The innocent was here, maybe

I can see a vision of her somewhere."

Phoebe was right. When she placed her hands on the ground, she was pulled into

another vision.

 _"Let go of me! HELP! HELP!" Paige yelled._

 _"Shut her up!" Famine shouted._

 _Strife put his hands over Paige's mouth to silence her. War walked over towards her._

 _"You listen here. Say another world and my friend over there will kill you. Did you know_

 _his name was Death? Now, I promised not to kill you but Death didn't make any promises. He_

 _will do as I say. Do you want me to give him a reason to kill you?"_

 _Paige shook her head._

 _"Good. Now, here's how it's going to go. In fifteen minutes, a portal will open from the_

 _ground. Never mind how. You are going to jump into it. Hesitate and you will be killed." War_

 _said._

 _Paige nodded that she understood._

As the vision faded, Phoebe noticed where they were.

"They're in our basement right above the Nexus. That's their entrance to the

Netherworld. We need to go back now."

The women and Leo drove as fast as they could to get home in time. They ran to the

basement to see if they were in time to stop Phoebe's vision from coming true. They were too

late.

There was no trace of any of them. Phoebe noticed a purple and blue light beginning to

fade.

"That's it. That's where they took her. They took her in that light." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, we need to check the Book. We should learn more about this Netherworld."

Piper said.

"It'll be too late by then. I have to –"

"No, Phoebe. You've done enough. Let me. I can help keep her safe. Find a way to

save us, I know you can." Leo said.

Phoebe nodded quickly as she knew there was no point to argue. Leo kissed Piper

quickly.

"I love you. You'll understand this soon enough." Leo said.

"I love you too." Piper said quickly.

"Be careful." Prue said.

Both sisters could tell that arguing with Leo would be pointless. Leo looked back at the

sisters and smiled at them. He jumped into the purple and blue light just in time. The light

closed behind him.

Prue and Piper both were stunned by Leo's actions but Phoebe understood it well. The

Elders wouldn't be able to interfere in the Netherworld and Leo could help keep Paige safe. It

made sense for him to go instead as he knew more about the Netherworld than Phoebe. It still

didn't make Phoebe feel any better though.

"I can't believe that Leo did that. He sacrificed himself for an innocent." Prue said.

Piper let herself cry.

"If I ever see Leo again, I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend again. I love him." Piper

said.

Phoebe smiled briefly.

"We can save him and the innocent. We can do it."

Phoebe wasn't speaking to her sisters but to the Elders, who she knew were listening.

Leo had done his part to save Paige, now Phoebe was going to do her part to save Prue.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**


	11. Episode 11

Episode Eleven: Death of a Halliwell

 **Six Months Later….**

Phoebe heard Paige shouting and ran as fast as she could to find her sister. Paige

was lying on the floor of the Manor, dead.

"Leo! Leo!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe fell to the ground and put her head up against Paige's chest.

"There's no heartbeat. Leo! Leo!" Phoebe screamed.

There was no response. Paige was about to die.

 **Present Day (6 Months After Leo and Paige's disappearance)**

Piper stood in the attic, casually flipping through the book. Phoebe walked in the door.

"Hi, Piper." Phoebe said.

Piper didn't reply.

"Piper, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but I know in my heart that

Leo will find a way to come back. He can do this." Phoebe said.

"It's been six months, Phoebe. I've thought of everything. I've done every spell in this

book and nothing's working. I was so mad at Leo while he was still here. Then, he goes and

turns it around and is heroic to save an innocent, I fall in love with him and now he's trapped in

some other dimension. It's not fair." Piper said.

Phoebe walked over towards her older sister and offered her a hug.

"You and Leo have always broken the odds, Piper. If anyone can make it, it's you and

him. Don't lose hope. We will figure something out." Phoebe said.

Piper smiled at Phoebe but she still didn't believe her younger sister. Piper knew the

truth. She would never see Leo again.

"I'm going to the club. I just need to work right now." Piper said.

Piper left the attic and left Phoebe alone. Phoebe looked out at the window and sighed.

She was the worst secret keeper in her family but yet she had kept the secret of her upcoming

sister's death for all of this time. In the past six months, Dan moved back to Portland, Leo and

Paige were still trapped in the underworld, and Phoebe had no contact with any of the Elders.

Phoebe grew tired of vanquishing demons, it just wasn't fulfilling anymore. Phoebe knew it was

simply a countdown until they encountered Shax and Prue would take her last breath.

Phoebe was interrupted from her thoughts when she noticed the spirit board. It was

where their whole journey began. If Phoebe hadn't found it, they never would've become

witches. If they never were witches, Prue wouldn't be about to die. Phoebe wanted to destroy

the spirit board until she saw the pointer move by itself.

Phoebe gasped and looked around the attic to see if anyone was there with her. There

was no one. The spirit pointer moved and spelled out the following letters: D-E-A-T-H.

"Death?" Phoebe said out loud.

Suddenly, Phoebe was transported to the beach. She looked around in shock.

A figure dressed in all black walked towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I am death. It is time that we spoke." Death replied.

"You're death? What does that mean? Do you kill people?" Phoebe asked.

"I only take them when it is their time to go. I am not good and I am not evil. I just am."

"I am dying? Is that it? Are you here to take me?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Phoebe. You are not going to die. Your sister is though and I'm here to help you

accept that."

Phoebe laughed.

"How can you possibly ask me to accept that? I saw the future and I remembered it.

That happened for a reason. I have the opportunity to save Prue and that's what I'm going to

do."

Death nodded.

"You saw one possible future. It is not written yet. It is not guaranteed."

"So, what are you saying? It's possible Prue won't die?"

"I do not know the future, only that it changes every second. The one thing I will say is

that you can not fight death. If it is meant to happen, it must happen."

"How could someone be meant to die at thirty-one?" Phoebe asked.

"I do not know. There are some who die as soon as they are born. Life is cruel. I only

wish to bring people to their resting place."

Phoebe closed her eyes.

"You can take me in Prue's place. I don't mind. Do it. Prue's been through hell, she lost

Andy, she lost her childhood, she's the only one who remembers losing Mom. She deserves

everything. Take me instead."

"I am not able to take people at will. Your destiny still awaits you. Do what you must do,

but I urge you to not fight fate. Let your sister go. Let her find her peace."

With that closing statement, Death vanished and Phoebe returned to the attic. Phoebe

walked over towards the spirit board. A white, circular spirit entered into the Manor. It moved

the pointer. It spelled out: I-T-I-S-L-E-O. P-A-I-G-E-K-N-O-W-S. F-I-N-D W-A-N-D-A.

"Leo? I don't know where Wanda is. She's gone. Can she help? Do you hear me?"

The pointer moved again.

T-E-L-L P-I-P-E-R T-H-E T-R-U-T-H.

"If I tell Piper, won't that mean that they'll harm the innocent?" Phoebe asked.

The pointer moved for one last time.

S-H-E I-S S-A-F-E. O-N-L-Y W-A-Y.

"The only way for what? To save you? To find Wanda? What?" Phoebe asked out loud.

The white spirit vanished. Phoebe had to assume that Leo knew what he was doing.

Phoebe raced downstairs to see if Piper had left for work yet. She just caught her as she was

about to walk out the door.

"Piper." Phoebe said.

"What? I have to go. I had a long business call that's making me late." Piper replied.

"Piper, Prue is going to die." Phoebe spat out.

"What?" Piper asked.

Piper thought Phoebe must be joking.

"The three of us traveled to the future to save my life, but when we got there, we found

out that Prue dies. The elders wiped our memories, but one of them allowed me to see visions

of what we saw. I couldn't tell you because if I did, the Elders were going to kill an innocent."

Piper froze.

"Phoebe, does the word Shax mean anything to you?" Piper asked, in horror.

Phoebe nodded and started crying.

"Shax is the demon that will kill Prue. The worst part is that it's this year. She dies in

2001\. Piper, Prue doesn't have much time left. I don't know how to save her."

Piper closed the door and sat down on the sofa. She had a hard time breathing. She

couldn't do much of anything.

As Leo had predicted, the Elders all appeared in the Manor, including Wanda. Phoebe

smiled when she saw Wanda, but felt immense fear to see the other Elders.

"Phoebe Halliwell, you have broken your promise." One of the Elders said.

Phoebe, being as street smart as she was, suddenly had a thought.

"Prue doesn't know her future. Technically, the future can still be in tact. Besides, the

innocent is out of your reach. You can't kill the innocent. There's nothing you can do." Phoebe

said.

Piper stood up and faced the Elders.

"You forced my sister to keep this secret from me? How could you do this?" Piper asked.

"We have a future that we need to protect. Your very life is at stake, Miss Halliwell."

Another Elder replied.

"You want my sister to die. I don't trust a word you say. You made this mess with Leo

and that innocent. Do your jobs and save them." Piper said.

"We can't. If we save them, the future will be broken." Another Elder said.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Piper, that innocent that Leo tried to save, she's our half-sister. Prue is never supposed

to meet her, and she's not supposed to meet us until after Prue's dead."

"Half-sister?" Piper asked.

"She will take Prue's place in the power of three."

Piper grew angry.

"No one will take Prue's place in the power of three. No one!" Piper yelled.

"Phoebe is right. There's no harm done that Piper knows the truth. It was reckless for

you four to make the deal you made. The horsemen are much too dangerous to work for. We

need to open up the portal and vanquish the horsemen. It's our safest bet." Wanda said.

"If we open up the portal, Paige will know everything." An Elder said.

"I've taken her memories from her before, I can do it again if that's really what it takes."

Wanda said.

The four Elders spoke with each other silently and then turned back to face Wanda and

the sisters.

"Very well then. We agree to it, but only if Paige's memories be erased. Piper, you may

know the truth but you can not tell Prue. Neither can you, Phoebe. We're going to need the

help of everyone in this room to be able to open the portal."

"Fine. Only to help Leo and Paige. That's all." Phoebe said.

"I can't handle this." Piper said.

Piper quickly left the Manor and ignored Phoebe's call to her. As Piper was leaving, she

bumped into Prue outside. Piper tried to hold back her tears. This was the first time that Piper

was seeing her sister, now knowing the truth about her fate.

"Piper? What's going on? Your employees called my cell phone, they thought you were

in a car accident or something. Why aren't you at work?" Prue asked.

Piper hugged Prue closely. Prue accepted the hug but was taken aback.

"Piper, are you alright?" Prue asked.

Piper wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling emotional today, that's all. I'm going to work now."

Piper walked past Prue and into her car.

While Prue was asleep, Piper, Phoebe and the Elders walked downstairs to the

basement. They were all lined up around the Nexus. Piper and Phoebe chanted a spell while

The Elders held their hands over the Nexus. It took all of their will and all of their power but

they were able to open up the portal. Paige and Leo came out first, followed by the four

horsemen. Piper and Phoebe chanted a spell that vanquished the horsemen. All appeared well

until one shocking moment occurred.

A pit of fire burned below the ground and opened up and swallowed all four of the

Elders whole. They were all instantly dead. Wanda was the only survivor.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"The Elders made a deal with the Source and they broke their promise. The Source kills

people who break their promises to him." Wanda replied.

Wanda quickly kneeled down by an unconscious Paige, and wiped her memories away.

Piper fell to the ground and embraced Leo tightly.

"I'm going to take Paige back to her apartment. I hate that I've done this to Paige twice

now but I don't see any other way."

Wanda orbed away along with Paige.

"You solved it! I know you could do it!" Leo exclaimed.

Piper helped Leo up to his feet.

"Leo, Piper knows. Your advice helped us. You made this possible." Phoebe said.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you." Leo said.

"I'm not able to process it yet. I refuse to do it. Leo, talk to Wanda. You have to convince

her to give you your wings back. We can not just sit by and let Prue die." Piper said.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. We can figure this out." Leo

answered.

Piper and Phoebe both hugged each other and walked with Leo upstairs.

Phoebe and Piper were both at the beach. Phoebe looked out at the waves while Piper

laid down on the sand. Death appeared to both women.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Who's that?" Piper asked.

"I'm only here to tell you that the time is near. I have a Halliwell on my list. You may

choose to fight, but hearts will be broken in the process. I wish that you will be able to let your

sister go, Phoebe."

With those final words, Death vanished.

"Piper, it's now. Shax is coming. If we lose Prue now, we lose her forever."

"That's not going to happen." Piper replied.

Piper spoke confidently, but neither sister knew what was about to happen.

To Be Continued

Please Review


	12. Episode 12

**Episode Twelve: All Hell Breaks Loose**

"I don't know what we can do here." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"We barely know anything about Shax. All we know is that Prue is going to die today.

Today is May 17th, 2001. She's supposed to be dead today. That's all that we know. We don't

know how it's going to happen exactly or what we're even up against. And Prue doesn't know

anything. She's been so busy lately. I've barely seen her in the last few weeks."

Phoebe comforted her sister by offering her a hug.

"Look, we just have to keep Leo close by, and we need to stay in the Manor. This is

where we are strongest. Leo was given his powers back, so as long as Leo is here to heal and

the power of three will be here to protect us. Everything is going to be fine. We can get through

together, ok?"

Piper nodded but couldn't push past her tears.

"We can't fight death, Phoebe. I'll do everything I can to save Prue but we can't stop

death. Besides, what will it mean for Paige if we do save Prue? I mean, isn't that some sort

of paradox or something?"

"Paige is fine. We don't need to worry about her. Let's just focus on Prue. She'll be back

home anytime now, we just need to be by her side all day."

"Should we just tell her? I mean, now that the Elders are all gone?" Piper asked.

"I just can't bare to see how scared she would get knowing the truth. Could you?"

Piper shook her head.

"I'm sure Prue will think that it's weird but who cares? We can explain everything

after it's all over. We have the spell to vanquish him, right?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. She took the page out of her pocket and showed Piper.

"It's an easy spell, it'll only take a matter of seconds. We will be just fine." Phoebe said.

Suddenly, the doors of the manor opened to reveal Prue and a man dressed in a white

Labcoat.

"Piper, Phoebe. This is Dr. Griffiths. Leo told me that he needed saving. A demon is

coming after him, I don't know who or what he'll be."

Piper and Phoebe both looked at each other with concern. This was it.

"Okay, don't worry. We found a spell from the book of shadows that can help. It's no

problem." Piper said.

"How would you know? You know what, never mind."

Prue suddenly shivered.

"I feel a chill."

In a gust of wind, Shax appeared in the living room. He shot a powerful gust of wind

at Phoebe, which knocked her against the wall and made her unconscious.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

Piper ran towards her. Shax turned to face Prue. Shax aimed an energy ball at the doctor

but it missed. Piper then turned back to face Prue.

"PRUE, DON'T!" Piper screamed.

Shax shot another energy ball at the doctor but Prue got in the way.

"No!" Prue screamed.

The ball hit Prue and slammed her through the Manor's wall until she was unconscious

and bleeding outside.

The doctor was in shock but had no time to react as Shax killed him with an energy ball.

Piper took out Phoebe's page from her book and chanted the vanquishing spell. It worked

Instantly but Shax wasn't vanquished. He simply disappeared. Piper knew he would be back

again, only one witch stating it wasn't powerful enough.

"LEO! LEO!" Piper screamed out.

Leo responded quickly.

"PRUE! HEAL PRUE!"

Leo ran over towards Prue and held out his hands over her. The heal was a success.

Prue took in a deep breath and was okay. Leo then ran over to the doctor and healed him

as well. Last, Leo held his hands over Phoebe's head which removed the bleeding. There

were no casualties. Everyone was okay.

"What? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"You're okay. Everyone's okay. Shax is gone, but he'll be back. I read the spell but we

need all three of us and you were out cold and Prue was –"

Piper stopped speaking. She couldn't say the word dead. Prue stood up and walked

over towards her two sisters.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. Thank you, Leo."

"I don't know what game you're playing but I'm a doctor, I help people. I don't need

to be helped. I need to get far away from you all." Dr. Griffiths said.

"Dr. Griffiths, please. You are still in danger. That thing is still out on the loose." Prue

said.

"Just stay away from me!"

Dr. Griffiths ran out of the Manor before any of the sisters could stop him.

"Piper, come with me. Phoebe, find out anything you can about this demon." Prue said.

Prue and Piper both ran out of the Manor but were too late to stop Dr. Griffiths.

Unfortunately, Shax returned once again. He shot an energy ball at Prue but she deflected it

away with her own magic. Piper froze Shax but knew it wouldn't hold forever.

"Phoebe! Get out here!" Piper yelled.

No response.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper yelled out again.

"We just have to read this spell quickly before he unfreezes." Prue replied.

Prue and Piper read the vanquishing spell once again and Shax disappeared.

"Let's get back inside." Piper said.

Prue followed Piper back into the Manor.

"What do we do?" The Camerman asked.

"We send the footage. This is the best story we've found yet!" The reporter replied.

Piper and Prue walked into the Manor to find Leo and Phoebe gone.

"This can't be good. Where are they?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared. Something must've happened." Piper replied.

"Look, don't be scared. Maybe Leo took Phoebe someplace or there's been an

emergency. We have the vanquishing spell. We'll just keep saying it until we find Phoebe again.

Maybe we should leave the Manor. If we're out in public, that demon may not attack us."

"No! We can't leave the Manor, it's where we are most powerful." Piper said.

Prue walked into the kitchen and turned on the television. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

People were pounding on the doors of the kitchen. Prue noticed the people and backed away

from the door. When the Tv turned on, a newswoman was standing outside of the Manor.

 _"We have rare footage of two women performing what looked like magic, right here in_

 _San Francisco. We don't know who they are or how they did it, but it looks like magic may exist_

 _after all. People from all over town are outside their home, hoping to speak to them."_

"Piper?" Prue called out.

"P-p-prue." Piper gasped.

Prue ran out to the living room. Piper had been shot. She was barely able to stand up.

"Prue, I'm dying." Piper told her.

Prue noticed that one of the windows was open and saw a woman holding a shot gun.

Prue waved her hands and shut the doors and sent the woman flying away from the Manor.

Prue did everything she could to tend to Piper's wounds but nothing was working.

"LEO! PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK!" Prue screamed.

Piper held Prue's face and started speaking to her.

"Prue, I thought that you were going to die today. I'm so sorry, Phoebe and I've been

lying to you. We went to the future but forgot about it. We learned that you were going to die

today. We tried everything we could to save you but we didn't want to scare you by telling you

the truth. Listen to me, find a woman named Paige Matthews. As soon as you find Phoebe

again, you can kill that demon with the spell. The power of three will come back."

Piper's eyes closed and she said nothing else.

"PIPER? PIPER!" Prue screamed.

No response. Prue carried her sister's lifeless body out of the Manor and blasted the

doors open. She sent as many people flying out of her way as possible. She ran to her car

and drove off with her sister, not caring who or what she hit in the process.

"Save her. Do whatever you can, save my sister!" Prue screamed.

The doctors quickly took Piper's body away on a gourney. Piper's blood got all over

Prue's hands and face but she didn't care. It was all becoming too much. Prue turned

around and saw a SWAT team behind her. They were holding guns and grenades. Prue

knew they must be after her. She ran through the hospital, looking for a place to hide. She

burst into an operating room, which just happened to be Piper's. The doctors weren't

operating.

"What's wrong? Save my sister!" Prue yelled.

"I'm so sorry, she died before we could get started." One of the doctors answered.

Prue screamed and ran over to Piper. She cried into her arms. Suddenly, the SWAT team

entered the room and pointed their guns at Prue. Prue didn't move. Nothing mattered

anymore now that Piper was dead. The SWAT team member fired a gun at her. Prue

expected to feel the bullet but she never did. Everything went black.

Prue and Dr. Griffiths walked into the Manor. Piper looked upset about something.

Phoebe was not there.

"Piper. This is Dr. Griffiths. Leo told me that he needed saving. A demon is

coming after him, I don't know who or what he'll be."

Piper looked at her older sister with concern.

"Okay, don't worry. We found a spell from the book of shadows that can help. It's no

problem." Piper said.

"How would you know? You know what, never mind."

Prue suddenly shivered.

"I feel a chill."

Shax reappeared once again in the manor. Prue ran over to defend the doctor. Piper

screamed for Prue to stay away. Shax sent an energy ball at the doctor but Prue stood in his

way and took the energy ball into her chest. She was blasted through the walls and fell dead

outside. Piper took out the spell and was about ready to read it but Shax quickly noticed Piper

and sent an energy ball at her and knocked her through the walls. She died instantly, right next

to her sister. Having no defense left, the doctor was a goner. Shax left the doctor for dead,

destroyed the windows and doors of the Manor and left in a whirl of wind.

Phoebe and Leo returned to the Manor a few minutes later.

"Leo, I know you want to save Piper first, but save Prue first. Piper will be fine. She's not

destined to die today, Prue is. Do it now!"

Leo understood Phoebe's logic and saved Prue first. The healing was successful and Prue

arose with only a headache. Leo then turned over to Piper and held out his hands over her.

Nothing happened.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked again.

"Heal her!" Prue said.

Leo kept trying but nothing worked. Phoebe walked away in tears. Prue was screaming

at Leo. Leo was paralyzed in pain. There was no way for any of them to handle what just

happened. None of them could.

Death appeared in the Manor. Phoebe and Prue both stood up and pleaded with him.

"Don't take her. Please don't." Prue said.

"You said it was Prue, you said she would die but she's alive still. You're a liar."

"I said it would be one of you, I never said it would be Prue. Everything constantly

changes. By knowing the future, you changed it. Instead of Prue dying today, it was Piper."

Prue tried using her magic against death but it had no effect.

"First, my mother and now my sister. I don't care what you say, you are evil!" Prue

screamed.

"I am neither good nor evil. You know this. I only do what I do. I assure you that Piper

will be taken to a good place. Her heart is pure."

Prue and Phoebe both wept in agony while Leo remained frozen.

 _Piper felt her soul float out of her body. She saw her sisters' crying and wept for them._

 _Patty and Penny both reached out their hands to Piper. Piper began to cry._

 _"Mom, Grams?" Piper asked._

 _Both women nodded and hugged her._

 _"This is going to be painful, but we are going to be with you every step of the way."_

 _Grams said._

 _"You are not alone, my angel. You are so brave and have done so well." Patty replied._

 _Piper knew the truth, she knew what happened._

 _"I'm okay. I know what this is. I just want Prue and Phoebe to be okay." Piper said._

 _"They will be but they need to grieve. You need time to accept your new place."_

 _"I still want to help them, just like you two did for us."_

 _"Oh, you can." Patty said._

 _"It's the best part. And one day, you'll be able to see them again. You can see them_

 _and answer their calls. This is not goodbye forever, just for now."_

 _"I'm in shock." Piper said._

 _"Come with us, Piper. We will help you."_

 _"Let me just say goodbye." Piper said._

 _Piper knew that neither sister would know, but she gave Prue and Phoebe a kiss. She_

 _then kissed Leo._

 _"You will all be okay and so will I. Find Paige, keep the power of three alive and know_

 _that I will always be here for you. I love you all for all of eternity." Piper said._

 _With that, she took her mother and grandmother's hand and allowed the Manor and_

 _her sisters to fade from view._

Leo still wasn't able to move. Prue and Phoebe stopped crying but neither sister could

speak. Finally, Phoebe broke the silence.

"Prue, I was trying to save you. A demon kidnapped me and Leo which is why I couldn't

help you. I don't know anything about him other than his name. His name is Cole. He took us

to Tempus who reversed time to stop us from being exposed. We got back as fast as we could

but we could only save one of you. I made Leo save you because I thought you were going to

die today."

"You were supposed to save Piper. Piper is the one who should be alive, not me. I will

never forgive you for this." Prue said.

"Prue? Please, no. Don't say that. Please!" Phoebe screamed.

Prue stood up.

"I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again." Prue replied.

Phoebe broke down in tears.

"Prue, we have another sister. We have to find her. She's going to be in danger as long

as Shax is still alive."

"You and Piper lied to me all this time. Piper, I can forgive but you, I can't forgive you,

Phoebe. I don't care about this other sister. Save her yourself, but leave me out of this. I'm

done."

Prue ran out of the Manor leaving Phoebe alone. Phoebe cried some more. Leo

finally broke his silence.

"I sense Shax. He's coming for Paige. If Paige dies, the power of three will be broken

forever. You and Prue will be defenseless against upper class demons." Leo said.

"Take me to her. Take me to Paige."

Leo tried to take Phoebe but his powers weren't working. He wasn't able to orb.

"Leo? Leo!" Phoebe yelled.

"I can't, I'm so sorry. I just can't." Leo said.

Leo collapsed onto the ground and cried.

"There is no hope. We're all gonna die." Phoebe said.

Phoebe collapsed and was in tears.

Paige was just about to go to bed when she heard a noise.

"Hello? Who's there? I have pepper spray!" She called out.

"Paige Matthews?"

Paige looked up. It was someone she didn't know or recognize.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Paige asked.

"My name is Wanda and I'm your whitelighter. I'm here to protect you and to explain

everything to you."

"I don't understand."

"In the newspaper, you're going to read about a funeral of a woman named Piper

Halliwell. Go to that funeral. Come with me right now for your safety. I'll explain everything."

Paige went with Wanda, as she felt herself trusting her. The two women left just in time.

 **Readers, please let me know if you'd like for me to continue the story or end it. I had planned for this to be the final chapter but now I've changed my mind. Should the story go on for ten more episodes or end here? You get to decide. I know this is very sad, it was hard for me to write but not all hope is lost.**


	13. Episode 13

Episode Thirteen: Not So Charmed Again (Part 1)

"There is no hope. I feel like I can't move on." Phoebe said.

Phoebe was sitting down on a red, leather sofa. She was speaking to a therapist who she

had started seeing a few weeks ago, ever since Piper had died. Phoebe had hoped that

the pain would subside, but it hadn't. It was like a ferocious stomachache that wouldn't

go away.

"You feel stuck." Phoebe's therapist, Dr. Reynolds said.

Phoebe nodded.

"Piper was everything. She was the heart of this family. I don't know how to move on

without her. My entire world has now fallen apart. I don't know what to do."

"It feels impossible for you to live without Piper." Dr. Reynolds said.

Phoebe nodded.

"I know that I have to learn how to, but I don't know how to. She was the world to me."

"Phoebe, I'm very concerned about you. Do you have any support to help you get

through this?"

"I have a few friends that I'm in school with. My older sister, Prue has just shut down.

She's just not helpful at all with this. I think she's doing much worse than I am. Piper's ex

is completely distraught. He barely says anything anymore. To be honest, I'm not sure

who I can turn to."

"Phoebe, if I've heard you right so far, your primary support system is Prue and Leo. Leo has shut down since Piper died, while Prue refuses to acknowledge Piper's death. You have a few other friends, but none you are particularly close to. You want to feel better, but right now that isn't happening. You're hoping to find a way to grieve Piper while still keeping hope alive. Is that right?"

Phoebe nodded.

"You're great at what you do." Phoebe acknowledged.

"You're very kind, Phoebe. If it's okay with you, I'd like to challenge you to do something for me. I want you to do just one thing this week that can give you some comfort. It could be seeing a movie, going out to dance, reading a book at home, whatever you'd like. I want you to do something nice for yourself. Grieving happens in stages, and it can last quite a long time. I want to encourage you to take care of yourself during this incredibly difficult time."

Phoebe nodded.

"I can do that. I'll do that next time and then see you next week?" Phoebe asked.

Dr. Reynolds nodded.

"Yes, same time next week. Take care, Phoebe. You really are doing excellent work."

Phoebe smiled briefly and then left the office.

Phoebe found her way back to the Manor and walked up to the attic. Prue was up there,

looking outside the window. She was silent.

"Prue, I know this is hard but we have to plan the funeral."

Prue turned back to look at Phoebe.

"I'm not doing that." She spoke silently.

"Prue, I get it. I really do, but I want to honor Piper's memory. She deserves that."

"You don't think I know that?" Prue snapped.

She slammed the book of shadows down onto the ground and covered her eyes with

her hands.

"Prue, you have to grieve. I know it's hard, but it's the only way."

Prue stood up.

"Only way to what, Phoebe? Only way to bury our sister? Only way to give up on the

Charmed ones? Screw the Charmed ones. Screw destiny. Piper wasn't supposed to die."

"Prue, please."

"I was supposed to die, not her. You saved me instead of her. This is your fault."

"Prue, you are still alive. You're alive for a reason. Look, we can't see Piper now, but it

doesn't mean that we can't see her later. We could conjure her, just like Mom and Gramps. We

can get through this together, I know we can."

Prue laughed. It wasn't her normal laugh though. It was dark and filled with anger and

skepticism.

"You're asking me to accept that my sister is dead. I won't accept that."

"Prue, we tried every possible spell. We even tried going back in time. Piper's death if

fixed, we can't change it. The Angel of Death told us as much."

"I'm not going to the funeral, I'm not planning it. I will stay up here as long as it takes to

bring Piper back."

Prue began to cry but she fought back her tears. She picked back up the book and kept

flipping the pages.

Phoebe sighed and left the attic. She went downstairs and walked into Piper's room.

She found Leo. Leo hadn't moved from Piper's bed in weeks. He lost his wings again.

"Hi, Leo. I'm going to get some of Piper's things for the funeral. You don't have to come,

but it would mean a lot to me if you could. Anyway, I'll give you some space."

Phoebe grabbed a few of Piper's things and left Leo alone.

Prue and Leo both didn't show up for Piper's funeral. Phoebe recognized a lot of

people that Piper knew, including people from P3 and Quake. Phoebe knew some of the

innocents that Piper had helped save too. It amazed her how many people Piper had

been friendly with. Phoebe spoke about her sister and how much she loved her. She

was able to get through her speech without crying although Phoebe felt a sadness

that felt unbearable to experience.

At the funeral's end, various congregation met with her and shook her hand.

Chief Morris came up to her and shook her hand.

"If there's anything you need, let me know." He said.

"Thanks, Morris."

Andy Trudeau walked up to Phoebe as well.

"Hi, Phoebe. How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm trying my best, but not well."

"And Prue?"

"She can't accept this. She's trying to find a spell to bring Piper back."

Andy sighed.

"I know Prue. She's always had a hard time with death. Let her know that I'm thinking

about her."

"I will."

Andy gave Phoebe a squeeze on her shoulder and walked away.

Phoebe was just about to leave as the line ended when she heard someone clear her

throat.

"Excuse me, are you Prue or Phoebe Halliwell?"

Phoebe turned around. She knew exactly who it was.

"Paige." Phoebe said.

"What? How do you know my name?" Paige asked.

"Umm, oh. I've seen you around P3 actually." Phoebe covered.

"Oh. I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Piper. I don't know you or

anything, but I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. I wanted to offer my

support." Paige said.

"Thank you."

Paige shook Phoebe's hand. Phoebe felt a comforting moment as she shook Paige's

hand. Phoebe knew they were definitely sisters. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into a

vision.

 _Paige was on a rooftop alone. Her dress was blown in the wind. Suddenly, Shax_

 _appeared._

"End." He boomed at her.

 _Paige screamed as Shax sent an energy ball directly at her, killing her._

Phoebe was pulled out of the vision. She fell down to the ground, in shock.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Paige, I know this is hard to believe, but you're in trouble."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, but you need help. You need protection."

"I have to go." Paige said.

Paige ran off.

"Paige, please. No! Please! Come back!" Phoebe yelled out.

It was too late. Paige was gone.

All of the guests had cleared out of the funeral home, except for Phoebe

and her Dad.

"What do I do?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige is your sister. Find a way to save her."

"She didn't believe me. I have no idea where she could be."

"There has to be a way. I'm sure there can be." He said.

He kissed Phoebe's head and walked away.

Suddenly, an orb of light appeared. Wanda appeared from it.

"Phoebe."

"Wanda? I never thought I'd see you again."

"I've been assigned your whitelighter since Leo lost his wings."

"What about Paige? Does she have a whitelighter? I had a vision about her.

She's going to die unless someone can save her." Phoebe said.

"Paige has been assigned a whitelighter. It is no longer me, but it will be

someone that can help save her." Wanda said.

"I thought we all would share a whitelighter." Phoebe said.

"I've formed a new community of elders. Don't worry, they're all here to

support you. I've made sure of that. We all decided that each individual witch will

have his or her own whitelighter for more protection. The source is becoming stronger

and stronger, and so has Shax. We need all the help we can get. Prue and Paige will

have their own whitelighters now. We'll make sure to keep them safe."

"Who is Paige's whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you. But trust me, she will be in good hands."

"What about Prue? Who's her whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Her whitelighter will be revealed to her once she is ready to accept her new destiny."

Phoebe sat down on the ground, looking dejected.

"What do I do? The Charmed ones are broken. Shax can only be defeated with the

power of three. Right now, we don't even have the power of two."

"All that can be done now is to keep the three of you away from Shax at all times. You

can only defeat Shax with Prue and Paige by your side."

"I don't know if that'll ever happen."

"Have hope, Phoebe." Wanda said.

"Damn it! There's nothing in here." Prue screamed.

Prue then tried to use her power but found it didn't work. She tried moving her hands

and squinting, nothing worked. She could not move objects anymore.

"I lost my powers." Prue said to herself.

Leo walked up to Prue abruptly.

"Leo? You're up? I thought you wanted to stay in Piper's room."

"I have a message for you." Leo said.

"Leo? What's going on?" Prue asked.

Suddenly, Leo morphed into a seer. She wore a skimpy bra and underwear

and gazed directly into Prue's eyes.

"The Source is coming. The Charmed ones will die. The source is coming.

The Charmed ones will die."

She then vanished on the spot. Prue found herself frozen in fear.

Paige walked upstairs to her rooftop and stood up and looked at the stars.

She couldn't shake the fear that Phoebe had put into her. Suddenly, a whirlwind

appeared. Shax emerged and descended down to Paige.

"END." He boomed to her.

Paige screamed. Suddenly, a woman appeared.

"Take my hand now." She yelled.

Paige grabbed onto her hand and disappeared in an orb of lights.

They reappeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Paige coughed and

fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that? What's going on?" Paige asked.

"My name is Piper Halliwell and I'm your sister."

Paige looked up.

"Piper, you're alive?" Paige asked.

END PART ONE


	14. Episode 14

**Not So Charmed Again: Part 2**

"How can you be alive? And I don't have a sister? I don't understand." Paige said.

Paige stood up and backed away from Piper, but let out a scream when she realized

how close she was towards falling off of the bridge.

"I know it's a lot to take in. It was a lot for me too. Paige, your memories have been

erased. My sisters and I met you a little while back but your old Elder took your memories

away. You are our half-sister. We are all witches and me and my sisters make up a group of

witches called The Charmed ones. Since I died, I can no longer be a Charmed one. It has to be

you."

Paige laughed.

"You're insane. Now just take me home."

Piper sighed.

"Paige, Prue and Phoebe need you. They need you more than you realize. I need you."

"What makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

"Because if you don't, you will likely be killed." Piper said.

Paige gasped. She walked up closer to Piper and pointed at her.

"You listen here, stay away from me and don't threaten me."

"Paige, I'm not threatening you. I know this is a lot, but demons and warlocks are real

and they are going to be after you now. You were safe before because you were the youngest

and your powers weren't activated yet. Now you can use your powers since Prue cast the call a

lost witch spell."

"Okay. Well, I can prove to you that I'm not a witch because I don't have powers."

"Oh, really?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Piper raced towards Paige. Paige gasped and held up her hands. A whirl of blue lights

appeared which froze Piper on the spot.

"Piper? Piper?" Paige asked.

Piper remained totally and completely frozen. Paige tried to get Piper's attention but

she did not move an inch. Suddenly, Piper unfroze.

"See." Piper commanded.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"You have my old power. You can freeze time. I'll have to get used to experiencing that."

Paige took in some deep breaths.

"I don't know what you did to me, but take it back."

"It can't be undone. Look, all I can tell you is that you're goal is to vanquish Shax and

The Source of all evil. They are two upper-level demons. If you help Prue and Phoebe do that,

The Angel of Destiny will come visit you. He'll give you the chance to give up your destiny. You

may agree to it and you won't have these powers and these demons won't follow you

anymore."

"Take me home. I want to be left alone." Paige snapped.

"I'm your whitelighter. It's my job to protect you and help you." Piper replied.

"So, what? You're just going to follow me everywhere." Paige commanded.

"No, but I am going to make sure you're okay. I'm also going to continue to

encourage you to help my sisters. Their lives and yours depend on it."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Just take me home."

Paige closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself back in

her old apartment.

"Finally." Paige said to herself.

Prue dressed herself in one of the flashiest and sexiest outfits she could find.

She wore all black and put on dark eyeshadow. She stepped out of her room, ready

for war.

"Phoebe? Are you home?" Prue yelled out.

There was no answer. Prue walked up to the attic and grabbed the book of

shadows. She was just about to leave the attic when the door suddenly closed in

front of her. Prue gasped.

"Just so you know, I'm a very powerful witch. I can vanquish any demon's

sorry ass." Prue said with a strength that she wasn't feeling.

"I have no doubt of that." A familiar voice said.

Prue turned around. It was Andy.

"Andy?" Prue asked.

Andy smiled.

"I've been assigned as your whitelighter, Prue." He replied.

"What?" Prue asked.

"You need some help, Prue. You have to grieve for your sister, Prue. Only

then, will your powers return to you. In the meantime, it is not safe for you to be here. You are

in a very vulnerable position right now."

"My powers work fine. I'm fine. I don't need any help. How did you become a

whitelighter? This makes no sense." Prue said angrily.

"I can explain all of that to you, but you need to leave right now. I'm afraid the

seer's vision is entirely true. The source is coming. So is Shax. You have to leave. We

have to go to a place where we can't be tracked. Please come with me."

Prue remained stubborn and crossed her hands.

"I'm not going anywhere. What about Phoebe, or Paige?"

"Phoebe and Paige have their own whitelighters who will help keep them

safe. You need to protect yourself right now."

"I'm not going to do that." Prue said.

"Prue, please. We don't have much time." Andy replied.

"I've already decided. I'm not coming."

Suddenly, Prue felt another chill in the air. Same as before. She fell to the

ground.

"Prue?"

"It's Shax. He's coming. I can't move." Prue said.

Andy reached out for Prue's hand and orbed her away from the Manor.

Just as they did so, Shax appeared. Frustrated that Prue had left, Shax vanished

in an angry huff.

"What you're saying is that we all have to come together." Phoebe said.

Wanda nodded.

"Yes. I know that it's hard but it's the only way. You, Prue and Paige as the

new Charmed ones. You have to vanquish Shax and then the Source together. If

you do so, you may choose to end your destiny as the Charmed ones if that's what

you want to do."

"I can't imagine that. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how this

could've happened to Piper. I wish we would've had that option sooner. These

powers mean nothing to me if I don't have Piper in my life."

"That's what's so impossible. You all have to figure out meaning to this

without Piper."

"How can that possibly be?"

"I don't know. I do know one thing, you have to find a way to bring together

Prue and Paige. You can kill the horrible demon who killed Piper. You can destroy

The source for all the evil you have faced. You can do so much good for so many

people."

"I want to do that, I really do, but I'm not sure if Prue will ever be able to

mourn Piper. I'm not sure even I can, and Paige ran off. I have no way of contacting

her."

"Time has a way of bringing people together. You'll see."

Phoebe was doubtful but she tried to keep hope alive, as much as she could.

Leo was still in Piper's room holding onto her pillows. He couldn't bare to move or even

speak. His thoughts were racing with anger and sadness about Piper's death and how he

couldn't save her.

Leo took in some shallow breaths and turned over. As soon as he did, he saw

Wanda standing in the room.

"Leo, you need to help your family." Wanda said.

"I can't do anything." Leo replied.

"You can do so much. You can earn your wings back and you can help them.

You can fight alongside of them. You are very much needed. Prue, Phoebe and Paige

all could use your help."

"They have their own whitelighters now. I can do nothing for them. I have

no purpose. Life without Piper isn't worth living."

"You're upset right now, Leo. You don't mean that though. You know that

isn't true. It just feels that way. You need to grieve for Piper's loss and then help

out your family. Please tell me you can try." Wanda said gently.

"I'll try." Leo replied.

"I'm proud of you, Leo."

Wanda disappeared. Leo sat down back on his bed. He didn't get up.

Leo stood up after a few moments and decided he would help out. However,

as he opened the door, he felt a blow to his head and he fell unconscious.

Paige screamed. Once again, Shax was after her. This time, he had found

her where she lived.

Piper appeared just in time to orb Paige away from her apartment. She took

her back to the Manor.

"What are you doing? What is this place?" Paige asked.

"This is the safest place you can be right now. See if Prue or Phoebe is here,

they can take care of you. I have to go."

"Wait, why?" Paige asked.

"It's forbidden for Prue or Phoebe to see me right now."

With that, Piper orbed away leaving Paige alone in the Manor. Paige looked

up at the chandelier and noticed a wave of blue lights. Something felt oddly right

and comforting about the light. Paige felt as if she was home.

 **END PART TWO**


End file.
